


Act Two: Johto: Gaiden

by MinawaKitten



Series: Soul [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Violence, all warnings needed are at the beginning of the chapter, disability pokemon, some stories feature romance some do not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: A series of short stories/gaidens to cover content that was not covered in the main story and provide improved endings to scenes.{ 05 } -- CyclesTo break the cycle of abuse is never easy.Nor acknowledging it after all these years.Nor denying it for so long.
Series: Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008375





	1. { 01 } Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> yea so, im coming back around to this and many other older pieces, while im still satisfied with ACT ONE, ACT TWO does have issues with pacing and past me not knowing where to place certain scenes. I dont think it warrants an entire remake so instead I decided to slap together a gaiden of sorts for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean makes a demand for Nick to meet him at a certain location to the west of Cianwood City.  
> Reluctantly, he complies and is immediately placed in an uncomfortable position.
> 
> \---  
>   
>  **Take the warnings seriously for this specific short.**  
>  While no actual sex occurs, Sean, unfortunately, very much gloats about what he did, gets very hands on with his 'boyfriend' and is violent towards the other captive in this story.

Going to the Gym seemed to be a cardinal sin. 

It had to be.

Every time he tried to visit one, something happened and often not, it was not something good. It was always Sean. He’s now ordering him to head to the northern point of the city, in the direction of the new Safari Zone being built. This requires him to climb over and under a number of building supplies in the construction area until he spotted a black helicopter embellished with a giant red R.

Nick already felt sick and uneasy. During their very first encounter where Sean. . . assaulted him, he revealed both his true name and the fact that the Red Ribbon Committee was nothing but a front for Team Rocket, and he was the heir of such organization.

An entire helicopter being here was most likely not good news for him with Sean proclaiming him to be his ‘lover’. Was he. . . Was he going to try to take him away?

Nick gulped uneasily by the very thought but he had to push forward with the blackmail the redhead had against him. He simply couldn’t allow that to fall in the hands of other people.

He uneasily enters the clearing and, much to his horror, finds not only Sean is present before the helicopter with numerous Rocket grunts surveying the area, but _Simon_ is here as well. His face bruised, his clothes torn and bleeding from some cuts that littered his body while his hands were bound behind his back. If Nick didn't know any better, he gave Team Rocket quite a fit to deal with before he was subdued.

It makes him laugh, but at the same time he still feels. . . uncertain about the boy that’s grown alongside him for years. He. . . was? . . . his best friend and companion despite his recent coldness, he’s shown so much softness and vulnerability, even more so when _he found Kairi’s neck sliced open_. 

Thankfully, she survived that bout but. . . it reminds him of all the more reasons why he doesn't _want_ to be here. If Sean could so easily try to slaughter Kairi, what’s really stopping him from doing the same to him? The fact he calls him his ‘lover’? Somehow he doubts that.

There’s not much more time to dwell on it as Sean takes this opportunity to snuff out his cigarette in a rather cruel fashion, by pressing it directly against the exposed skin of Simon’s shoulder. Nick watches his friend bite his lip, trying to bite back any cries of pain, but in turn that only makes Sean press the cigarette against the skin with more force behind it. Numerous grunts giggle at the spectacle 

“Why are you doing this? I’m here aren’t I, so why are you hurting him?!” The worlds come out of Nick’s mouth faster than he can stop himself and all eyes turn to him. He feels so incredibly small as they stare at him as if he’s something so utterly insignificant. He looks down at his feet, his body trembling as he clutches the strap of his bag.

He can hear Sean’s shoes against the ground with each step closer to him. Again, he feels tears building up, reminding him of how utterly weak and pathetic he is. Closer and closer he steps, until he’s towering over Nick. He easily takes him by the chin and tilts his head upwards, a smug look on his face.

“I’m just taking my little brother home.” Nick’s eyes grow wide, his entire world shattered further than before. More so than possible. Brother? Simon was related to Sean? Did he know? Does he know what Sean has done to him? His obsession, relentless pursuit, the harassment and abuse? Does . . . Simon know?

“Did he. . .” He finds himself whispering, his voice thick with emotions. “Did he tell you about . . . me? Is that why you’re so obsessed with me. . .?” Sean breaks out into a wild and chaotic laugh, a laugh that gets the grunts laughing alongside him. Sean grabs Nick’s face in his hands, gazes deeply into his fearful and despair ridden eyes with his own full of chaos and power.

“No. I’ve simply been keeping tabs on him for years. After that whole debacle with Rune, one of our agents on the Sevii Isles reported he was seen in the care of a doctor on the isle. We tracked him all the way back to New Bark Town. . . And when I saw _you_ I knew I had to _have you Nicolas._ And now, you are where you belong -- _underneath me_.” 

It takes several moments for these words to sink in for just about everyone. Most, if not all, of the grunts look completely horrified by what their heir is implying. While they know Rockets, especially the major figures in the organization, take what they want, when they want it . . .they never seemed to think this would extend to people. And that very notion upsets Nick even more, because they’re looking at him with _pity_ after they mocked him.

On the other hand, Simon looks truly and utterly horrified by the words his brother so easily revealed. He managed to climb up to his feet, taking only a few steps before grunts have grabbed ahold of his arms to stop him from getting any closer to Sean.

“Sean. . . What have you done?” Simon finally questions, his voice trembling, begging that this isn't true. That his brother seriously didn't . . .that he really didn't assault Nick. Sean grins, wrapping an arm around Nick’s shoulder, bringing him closer as he approaches his younger brother. The brunette looked uncomfortable the entire time, his body shaking and trembling, far too ashamed to look his friend in the eye.

“Are you mad little Simon?” Sean shamelessly teases. Simon’s nostrils flare and he tries to lunge forward in a vain attempt to do _something_ against the bastard. 

“Of course, you fucking asshole!” He snaps. “Why wouldn't I be fucking pissed off!? You have no right to do that!” Sean simply smirks, running a finger under Nick’s chin to tilt the trembling boy’s head in his direction. By instinct Nick flinches and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Their lips touch but nothing about it is romantic in any way. It’s rough and domineering as if Sean is trying to prove his superiority and power over his brother by using his close childhood friend as an example. Tears begin to crawl down the poor brunette’s face as he lets out a tiny whimper. Sean smirks against his lips before biting his bottom one. Nick reluctantly complies, parting his lips and Sean wastes no time forcing his way in as his hands greedily gropes his backside. 

A number of grunts uneasily look away while the others are uncomfortably frozen in their spots, completely unsure of what to do. The scene is absolutely appalling to Simon on every level. How could this happen? Under both his and Kairi’s nose? How could they believe such stupid lies of Nick getting into fights or hurting himself on accident? 

“Ho? What’s with that look?” Sean questions, a smug smirk on his lips. Nick lets out a soft whimper, already fearing Simon is looking at him with disgust. “Are you jealous? Jealous I can get Nicolas to beg for my cock like the cheap whore he is?”

“I-I’m not. . .!” Nick whimpers. Rage flashes across Simon’s face, but much to Sean’s surprise, he’s incredibly flustered as well. His brother stumbles over his words, sputtering something so utterly stupid but Sean can only focus on the fact his brother is _flustered_. Does his brother actually have an interest in _his_ Nick? Rage quickly consumes him. He steps away from Nick to slam his fist into Simon’s face, making an audible cracking sound with the strength he put into the attack. Simon bites his tongue in the process, causing blood to dribble from his mouth but Sean brings his fist down once more and this time the grunts release the smaller boy, letting him fall to the floor where Sean continues to wail on him, kicking and stepping on his body to make a point.

“Get it through your fucking head Simon.” He spits his name with venom, looking down on him as if he’s the scum of the earth. “Nick belongs to me. He's begged for me to fuck him again and again. I’ll fuck him right here, right now, to prove it.” Again, the grunts look uneasy. The heir couldn't be serious, could he? Right here? In front of all of them? But Sean was dead serious. He turns away from Simon and gazes upon Nick, his intentions all to clear in his eyes. Terrified by the very notion, Nick attempts to back away only for two grunts to take a hold of his arms, both looking rather uncomfortable by what was going on but still complying no less.

“S-Sean, you can't do this!” An incredibly weak argument for a teenager that has already shown he doesn't listen to laws or have much going for morals. He grabs Nick by the collar of his jacket and tugs the zipper downwards, making it uncomfortably clear he has no intention of stopping. Nick tries to make argument after argument that this is a terrible idea but they only seem to _fuel him_. He is ready to resign himself to his fate when Simon suddenly tackles Sean, knocking them both to the ground. 

Nick only remains upright due to the grunts holding onto him. Two grunts run up to Simon, both grabbing a hold of him while one tugs at his hair, making him bow his head to Sean in apology but the way he glares and grits his teeth shows there's no real feeling behind such a motion. On his feet Sean glares down at his brother with contempt. Nick is almost expecting him to strike Simon once more but he simply grunts.

“Fine. Not here.” He conceded before his face twists into an ugly malicious grin as he looks Nick dead in his tear filled blue eyes. “I'll continue base and I'll be sure to take your damn eyes for putting up a fight.” A choked sob and whimper escapes Nick, truly and utterly frightened by the notion. Simon stares in disbelief along with numerous grunts. Sean simply grins, a smile that stretches to the border of insanity.

“Don't worry Nicholas.” Sean coos, almost sickened sweet and mocking. His hands cup the face of the smaller trembling male. “This is not punishment for your actions, but simply preordained.”

“Y-You planned. . . You. . .” He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the thought. Sean grins, his nails suddenly digging into his skin. 

“The lack of a sense would make sex much more intense for you. I would love to see you writhe in ecstasy as it overwhelmed you. And this way, you'll always rely on me. After all, who else would love a disgusting whore like you? Only someone like me would accept each and every disgusting aspect of a pervert like you, don't you realize that? Not that Hitachi bitch. Not that incompetent Kairi. And most certainly not Simon after everything he’s seen today. The world will never accept you. But I always will.”

“Shut up.” Simon groans. He weakly sends a furiously glare in the direction of his brother. “Don't talk like you know any of us. You _forced_ Nick into this position. Nothing he did with you was _willing_ and _wanting_ like you want it to be. I don't know _shit_ about that Gwen girl they've been hanging around with, but Kairi will _never_ give up on the people she loves.”

Sean has to admit he's somewhat impressed he's still conscious. When he was younger Simon could hardly take a beating, especially not without crying, but he's still annoying as ever. So he pulls away from Nick and slams his knee into his brother’s stomach, watching as his knees give out and he begins to crumble to the ground.

“Load them both onto the helicopter.” Is all he says. The grunts begin to scramble with a fever fueled by fear. And the moment Sean turns his back, a look of utter defeat and misery crosses Simon’s face. The two boys are handled much like dolls as they're loaded on the vehicle and, almost like an act of kindness, the grunts settle them beside each other. 

“I'm so sorry.” Simon apologizes, his voice so incredibly small. Nick almost doesn't hear it but Simon repeats himself once more, his voice beginning to tremble and tears overflow from his eyes. “I just. . . I never wanted anyone to know. I wanted to deal with this by myself. . . but I . . . I wasn't strong enough in the end. I couldn't protect Kairi or you in the end. . .” A pause follows as his tears fall faster than before “I think. . . I'll die this time.” He softly admits, his body beginning to tremble as he rests his forehead against his knees. “I'm not ready to die. . .! I want to see mom again. I want to see Steel too. I want. . . I just wanted to be happy. Happy with the people I love the most. I'm so sorry.”

And Nick feels like an asshole on every fundamental level. He gave up on Simon so quickly, even though he's known him longer than Kairi. Kairi, who had only known him for four years, was willing to go to the ends of the earth for him because she simply believed there was a reason and that Simon _still_ cared for them despite how he was behaving.

And yet, did it matter? They were in over their head all along. They're just fucking kids! Rocket tried to kill Gwen’s family and while that failed they succeeded in taking one of her family members. Sean destroyed Kairi’s vocal cords so she'll never speak again. It's apparent that Simon’s own biological parents have beaten him relentlessly and his own brother was in on it and he . . .

Is this his punishment? For giving up too quickly on the people that loved him?

“Sir! The trainer Kairi Miller has been spotted heading towards the cape.” A grunt shouts running over to the heir, eagerly saluting. Due to this grunt tailing the girl, he was completely out of the loop as to why so many other grunts made uncomfortable expressions at the mention of their heir’s self proclaimed rival. However, Sean smirks but it's completely unknown if it's due to him relishing in the discomfort of others or simply because his ‘rival’ appeared. He all too eagerly takes out his pocket knife and flips the blade open.

Just one last thing to take care of before heading out to base. She clearly hasnt reached her potential yet so dumping her body in the sea would most likely take care of the job once he takes care of her.


	2. { 02 } Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeds of doubt take root in Kairi's heart.  
> Gwen tears them before they can prosper, planting new seeds in the girl's heart

A call to the PokeCenter back in Cianwood City confirms her fears that something has happened to Simon and Nick. 

She recalls with clarity that both boys left at one point but they never returned and she left to look for them. As far as she got was to the cape before she was stabbed and then she hit her head. It’s a bit of a blur from there but the next thing she's consciously aware of is waking up on the beach of Olivine City and Gwen rushing to her side, questioning what happened.

She’s so angry and utterly terrified, a frightening mix of emotions, that she nearly tosses the PokeGear to the floor in frustration. However she stops herself, knowing her mother spent a lot of money on it for her, so she instead takes her hat from her head and throws it to the ground in frustration before stepping on it to get rid of all her anger.

Once she’s done, all she can feel is regrets and a greater sadness as she places her face in her hands. This is. . . This is all her fault isn't it? She was so focused on Simon this whole time she never noticed all the problems happening to Nick until it was too late. And now she's lost the two of them. 

Maybe Simon was right.

Maybe she did belong on the ranch. 

At least she knew what she was doing there.

“Kairi.” Gwen’s voice is firm as she places a hand on her shoulder. The blonde slowly lifts her head, tears in her blue eyes accented with this new unique diamond pattern. If Sean's words were to be taken at face value perhaps this was proof of her lineage to the legendary hero Suicune from millennias ago. However, she decides to stow this away for the moment and gives the girl an intense look. 

“It is not over.” Kairi blinks. “It. Is. Not. Over.” Gwen firmly repeats herself, hands on her shoulders and gazing right into her eyes with an unknown intensity. “Just because something has happened doesn't mean it's simply over. I refuse to let Rocket get what they want from two innocent people! Now, are you going to sit here and cry about it or are you going to help me?”

Kairi’s hands fumble for the pen and paper to ask the girl a question.

> _Fight? You’re really going to fight Team Rocket?_

“Haven’t you done so before? What is stopping you now?”

She’s not wrong. . .but she was . . . _stupid_ about it. The first time it was just a grunt harassing a flock of Mareep, then the incident in Slowpoke Well -- but she was too mad to really tackle that rationally and looking back at it, the admin was clearly having more fun than anything. In retrospect she’s not even sure if he was actually _trying_. -- and the grunt she ran into in Ecruteak City was just harassing girls so she simply slapped him around.

Realistically, she never knew what she was doing; she simply acted first and thought mostly never. Perhaps that was a part of the very reason why Sean tried to stab her multiple times, other than he proclaimed she was his rival, and he hated her guts for no damn reason. But now that she was trying to think things through, nothing came together. It seemed rather hopeless, but the very thought of leaving her dearest friends behind terrifies her more than anything.

“Kairi, if you're scared, that's okay.” Gwen whispers softly. “I am too. Maybe you missed it in the heat of the battle on the Whirl Islands, but they tried to kill my parents and kidnapped Atlus. I’m here, I can't protect them. . . so I’m always afraid something might happen to them but I keep going because I have to do _something_ to protect them. If we want to save the ones we love, we have to keep fighting -- even if we’re afraid.”

And maybe that's the truth of it all.

Gwen is in an entirely different region. Miles away from her own parents and the place she calls home, and if something happened to either of them, no one would know until it was far too late. . . She’s scared too but she’s fighting despite that. She should too. It really is completely and utterly frightening but letting that take control and putting her in a position where she chooses to do nothing would be so much worse. Choosing not to help Nick and Simon is the worst possible thing she can do for either of them when she loves them so much. 

> _Then, where do we start? We don't even know where they are._

Gwen smiles a little, glad to see that Kairi is willing to fight back. However, she is right on that aspect. They only know Team Rocket has taken from them.

> _Oh. Wasn't there a girl with them? Linda. I think that’s what Simon called her. Sean said using something called the Red Ribbon Committee as a front in order to get their hands on her._

“Had he?” Gwen hums, a thoughtful look on her face. She begins to pace around as she assembles all this information in her head.

She _did_ arrive a bit later into the confrontation so something like that was most certainly missed on her side of things and she was more focused on getting that bastard _away_ from Kairi before he could finish the job. Regardless, it seems she had good reason to doubt that organization when it created a headquarters in Hoenn. That was most likely how Team Rocket knew when to strike her home, much less that they had a Deoxys in their care.

Atlus wasn't public information after all. The scientific community would have gone mad over a Pokemon that originated from space the second that information went public. So they needed a way to get around Hoenn and gather information without being noticed and a charity organization was a smart tactic she had to admit.

“Then, we need to figure out where the organization placed their Johto front. If we can figure that out we’ll most likely find the base, or at the very least a trail to our target location.” Kairi nods her head in understanding, jumping up to her feet to follow after whatever steps the other girl took.

Kairi knows she’ll most likely weigh her down. Although she’s lived in Johto all her life she never left the ranch, with the exception of the trip to Olivine years ago, and New Bark Town is as far as she’s ever ventured in her life -- even then it was to do intown deliveries for the ranch -- until this very adventure. 

She’s clueless to where in the region they may have gone and the lack of voice may further hinder them, but she refuses to simply sit here. She has to do something. She hastily begins to scribble words across the paper of her journal when Gwen turns to her, a smile on her face and a hand outstretched.

“Well then, shall we go?” Gwen’s eyes twinkle with a ferocity and determination that was absolutely overpowering and yet infectious. But Kairi understood it was Gwen’s way of showing trust and faith in her, saying she believed in her despite failures and lack of education. Kairi eagerly takes the other girl’s hand, clutching her notebook to her chest while eagerly nodding. 

And with that. . .a seed was planted in Kairi’s heart. Something she would not make sense of for years. 


	3. { 03 } Miller Ranch { Part 01 }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kairi going missing to the end of Act 2 Part 1, the Miller Ranch begins to fall into disrepair and her older brother grows desperate to save their family home.

Terra folds his fists and presses them against his forehead, almost like a prayer, but he doesn't believe in any sort of gods. Not if they’re gonna destroy his family’s ranch like this. Quite frankly he's at a point where he doesn't even know what to do anymore.

This was another square of crops that were growing so well only to die suddenly overnight. He's done nothing different from the usual protocol. He's even gone to extents to make sure the fertilizer wasn't expired and the seeds were still good within their proper window.

Everything is good but everything is still  _ dying _ . So much so that they've all had to give up on nicer things and ma had to break into a fund they put aside for a family trip and that breaks his heart every damn them. She looks so goddamn sad and he feels like he's failed his old man.

And he hates how angry he feels every time he thinks about Kairi.

Kairi was supposed to go on her adventure with her friends and send some money home, and she did for a while but then she just upped and vanished one day. Money stopped coming and that's when the farm began to decline. Orders have slowed down, crops aren't growing as well as they used to and the pokemon are getting sicker and sicker. It doesn’t help that any farm hand they try to hire ends up vanishing before the end of their trial week.

On top of that, it seems Kairi’s friends have returned to New Bark Town, but from what glimpses he’s seen of them they look like. . . Gods. They look like absolute shite. He has no way of knowing what happened, much less askin’ as Kairi’s older brother and with all the work he has to put back into the ranch, but it doesn’t look good.

And, just as suddenly as they appeared, Simon upped and vanished as well! He knows Kairi absolutely loved that boy, so part of him can't help but wonder if he had something to do with her vanishing. But she’s a Miller and all, so she probably  _ is _ still kickin’ _ ,  _ but that makes it just as infuriating! 

Where did she go? 

But there’s no answers for him or ma.

* * *

Days pass and the ranch continues to struggle. Terra feels as if he's going insane at this point. He's carefully documented everything he's done at this point but he can't pick apart  _ why _ it's failing.

He swears he hears things at night but he or the Pokémon can't find anything. Is he just imagining things as possible solutions to his family’s problems now? He doesn't know and he hates it.

What he hates the most is how Ma goes on acting like nothing is wrong to his face. He's not stupid. He knows this is tearing her apart and he wants to do something but she's too goddamn stubborn to let him.

“Terra, ‘ve been over this.” The woman huffs. “I ain't lettin’ you leave the ranch.”

“Why the hell not ma? Everythin’ is dyin’!” He shouts with frustration, motioning to the window. “We’ll be tha next ones dyin’ next if someone doesn't leave to bring some money in!”

“I have faith in yer sist--”

“ **_It's been a year!_ ** ” Terra hollers, slamming his fists on the table. His shoulders shaking and heaving as he struggles to keep it together but it's  _ so fuckin’ hard _ . “It's been a year.” He repeats once more, his voice just a little softer. “A year and we’ve heard nothin’ from her and every time Nicky comes up the path to the ranch, he ends up runnin’ away with his tail between his legs. He knows somethin’ but he ain't talkin’.” He hesitates for a moment because he hopes to whatever higher being that happens to exist that it ain’t true, even if the alternative is just as undesirable. 

“Kairi might. . . she might be dead ma. She might have ran away with Simon. I don't see him anymore around town. I don't know.  _ We  _ don't know. Either way we can't sit here and wait for answers. We’ll  _ die  _ before that. I know I ain't smart ma, but I can do enough math to know we’re  _ strugglin _ ’ here. We need to do somethin' else and I'm  _ tired  _ of pretendin’ we can wait forever and tough this shit out. We don't have the resources to survive the winter at this rate.”

Ma doesn't say anything. Terra can't say he expected her to although. This probably was a lot to take from him in one go and she probably hopes more than anything that Kairi is okay and there’s a reason why she hasn’t contacted any of them or sent any money in so long. He sighs, turning away from the woman and makes his way back to the door, his hands in his pockets

“I'll stay in the barn tonight. Just. . . please think about it ma.” Terra leaves the family house for the barn, just like he said, completely oblivious of the figure leaning against the side of the building with a smug wolfish grin on his face as he speaks quietly into his PokeGear.

With a click, Sean Hoffmann finishes his call. Hands in his pockets he crosses the farm lands, carefully navigating about to avoid leaving any signs he was even here and approaches the family’s mailbox. He slides something into the box and lifts his arm into the air.

Immediately, a Honchkrow belonging to his mother swoops down from the nearby treetop it was perched upon to grab him and carry him off into the night.

* * *

“What's with ya partner?” Terra sighs. He follows the line of direction his Tauros was gazing to notice the flag on the mailbox was lifted. He blinks a little, completely baffled by this. There wasn't any mail last night, well maybe some bills but still, the flag sure as hell wasn’t up.

Meaning the mail clearly hasn't been delivered yet. Maybe it was something urgent that it had to be hand delivered. He tells his partner to take a rest, which the Pokémon gladly does, and rushes over to inspect the mailbox. And to be honest, Terra was completely baffled by what he finds-- a single black envelope embellished with a big red R. It really looked high quality too. Who would send a real nice lookin’ letter like this to a ranch?

He tears it open and unfolds the black paper inside and reads over the handwritten gold scripture. There was obvious care put into preparing this letter . . .this invitation to join Team Rocket. Terra actually had to reread it to make sure he was actually reading it right but it indeed was an invitation to Team Rocket.

Terra wasn’t the smartest. Kairi was certainly smarter than him with her friends from New Bark and all, she had to be learned after travelin’ but. . . he’s heard things from his recent visits to the town. They were a nasty bunch of people. Felecia always looked angry if one of the gossipin’ women brought them up. In fact, she fairly recently went off on a rant about how shitty they were and. . . Nick’s dad -- who for some gods damned reason decided to return -- had to calm her down.

It was bizarre to see such a kind and mature adult to get so angry but it made things clear. Team Rocket was nothin’ good but they’re offerin’ him, by name, a place in their organization and a promise of a high payout. He knows this is a bad idea but this is money they  _ need _ . It’ll be enough to prepare for winter, to make sure no one dies and they can buy proper supplies and maybe someone to investigate the land to see why everythin’ is dyin’ lately.

He  _ has _ to take this job but he can't let Ma know what it really is. Right. Maybe he can lie. Lie that he sent in a bunch of resumes with Felecia’s help for some jobs in the big city. After last night she might understand why he would have done such a thing.

Terra lets out a sigh and ruffles his dirty blonde hair. He hates lyin’ to ma, but he has to. He can't let her, the pokemon or the ranch suffer any more. And he has to do it before he loses his nerve. So Terra bolts across the farmland, back to the house and throws the door open.

His mother jumps a little in surprise, blinkin with wide eyes. Seeing it’s only him she lets out a sigh, shoving all the paperwork on the table’s surface to the side.

“Damn Terra, yer gonna give ya ma a heart attack.”

“S-Sorry ma.” He fumbles for a moment before closing the door behind him once he enters the building. His mother gives him a bit of a confused look but she doesn’t shoo him away back to the fields. That seems like a good sign so far. He sits down beside her and she gently places a hand at the back of his neck, her tired but calloused hands gently rubbing the skin before making way to his hair to play with it. Words seem to fail him, even more so as she gently cups his head and pulls him close enough that she can rest her own on top of his.

“Terra, I'm sorry for hurtin’ ya.” She apologizes. He feels like a bigger asshole now. He didn want to upset her or anythin’, he was just worried for her. Worried for the home he loves and cares for. This place means the world to him and he just wants to protect it.

“Ma, I was way more worried about you than me.” He sighs. “It’s why. . . I asked Felicity for help.” Ma blinks, completely baffled by the notion. So he explains his tale of deceit where he asked the woman to help him make some resumes for jobs in the big city that needed help with heavy liftin’ and whatnot and today he got a reply! 

A reply from a big store that’s gettin’ ready to open up! There’s a lot of heavy cargo to move and things to set up and if he takes the job they’ll be set for months. And it intends to be a full time job since it’s the big city, they’ll  _ always _ need help!

Ma looks hesitant but she sighs and slowly nods her head.

“That does sound like a good thing Terra.” She lets out a sigh. “I'm just sorry I had to put ya in such a position.

“Ma, I'd do anythin’ tha ranch.” And he means such words. 

He leaves for Goldenrod the next day, only the bare essentials packed, on the back of his faithful Tauros. He stands before a building with a sign marking it as ‘ **_Red Ribbon Committee: Goldenrod Branch_ ** ’. He's almost sure he's at the wrong place until a woman in white steps out of the building and calls him by name. 

He stumbles over his feet, and follows after the woman with a ‘yes ma’am’. She seems to smile at this before looking back to her clipboard. 

“You’re well mannered. An unexpected, but welcomed surprise, given your origins but at least my son knows how to hand pick useful trainers. The recruits the others have brought in are usually so full of themselves and don't seem to understand where they stand in the hierarchy. However a few lashes set them straight.”

Terra is pretty sure she means actual lashes given the way her eyes twinkle with amusement and the size of her grin. He really has to wonder what the hell he's actually gotten himself involved in.

But in the passing weeks of grueling training, harsh demands and torturous encounters with those of higher rank -- who, for reasons unknown to him, seem to take an interest in his training -- he learns the pay is more than good.

The problems with the ranch have stopped, pokemon are no longer gettin’ sick and crops begin to prosper once more. No expert that was called in to evaluate the land can seem to find any explanation as to  _ why  _ things got so bad but he doesn't really care. Ma is okay and right now that's all he can care for.

Terra will dirty his hands for the only family he knows he has left in this cold and cruel world. Even so, even if he’s just a Rocket.

He's still a man with pride and respect.


	4. { 03 } Miller Ranch { Part 02 }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> references to assault and violence are made in here

His fist smashes into the jaw of another grunt with a sickenin’ crunch, most likely breakin’ it but he doesn't give a shit.

“Didn't ya ma teach you manners?” Terra scowls, towerin’ over the fallen grunt. The bastard looks at him with such anger and rage, to which he replies by stomping on the bastard’s hand. The grunt howls in pain and he stomps on their hand once more to get the point across. “Ya ain't supposedta touch things that don't belong to ya.”

“Don't act like you're better, you hick.” The grunt spits. Terra glowed down upon them before bringing his boot clad foot down to stomp on their head as if they were nothing but dirt. No way enough to kill but enough to disorientate and keep him down.

Terra rises tall once more, taking a moment to adjust his scarf -- a simple piece of cloth that shows rank within the organization -- and adjusts his hat before glancing back to the reason.

A single woman and the inability to accept her refusal.

While Terra isn't high rank in the organization, he’s gained enough mettle to be given the responsibility for a small squad of grunts. Initially he didn't like the idea until he realized they were like him -- vulnerable people that needed help and were exploited by Team Rocket as a result, so like hell if he sits here and let one of his underlings get hurt.

“Why didn’t ya say somethin’? He questions. His voice tense and uncomfortable.

“It always happened sir.”

“I told ya ta stop that sir shit.” He sighs, scratching the back of his head. A beat passes. “Before or after Rocket?”

“Yes.” Terra grimaces. Not entirely clear to him but he's pretty sure she doesn't want to be clear because it's painful, so most likely, it’s been always. 

“If someone tries that shit again, tell me and I’ll fix it.” He glances down to the injured grunt under his boot and then back to his subordinate before making a motion to follow him away from the scene. With a moment of hesitation, they do just that.   
  


* * *

  
It’s very rare that Terra ever has contact with Sean Hoffmann, the heir of Team Rocket, and the one who personally gave him his invitation to join the hellish organization. To be frank, he hates it. Standing in the heir’s office is no better than goin’ into an Ursaring’s den.

He always looks at him with this intense, calculating look. Wondering how to use him like a tool for his nefarious deeds. . . but he’ll endure whatever order he has today, like always.

“Terra, you’ve surpassed my expectations.” Sean comments, a smirk on his face, as he flips through his papers.

“’m glad to know I’ve done so well sir.” Sean snorts at the response but says nothing more. He instead shuffles through his papers for a few more moments before placing them down on the surface of his desk. He then folds his fingers together and looks Terra dead in his eyes.

“Terra, I am assigning you and your group the responsibility of keeping an eye on our hostage in the Goldenrod Underground Warehouse.”

There had to be a dumb look on his face because Sean sneers at him like he's bellow him. And by all accounts, he is.

“In three day times we will take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower and send out a message, informing my father, the leader of Team Rocket, it is time for his return and our priority mission will take place in a matter of a month. As this occurs Petrel will take the place of the Radio Tower president and the real man will be locked in the underground warehouse, where you and your subordinates will guard him.” Terra grimaces internally at the thought. 

Sean has proven himself on numerous occasions to be cold and relentless in his ruling with an iron fist. To imagine his father taking center stage once more was not a kind mental image. From within the organization there were many stories that depicted the man as unhinged, cold and cruel. From how he handled Pokémon to captives and even grunts. There was a rather gruesome tale about how he removed every nail from the hands of a man -- some guy affiliated with somethin’ called Rune ten or so years ago -- before the poor sap was saved by his fellow allies.

Then there are even whispers about how he treated his son _s_ this way but those quickly died out as it appeared two years ago after the attack on the Mahogany Town base and he heard how the people who mentioned this second heir were ‘taken care of’ -- a phrase a subordinate had to explain to him.

“It's been so long since father has led us but Soul _is_ hard work after all. He needed all the time necessary to fuse with his partner.” Sean mentions with a wave of his hand. Terra’s brain sputters. Soul? Team Rocket knows of that. . .? How could they?

“Oh? Have you not spoken to your sister? She told us all about it. About the age old legacy your family carries upon their backs. How each girl born into the family inherits the name ‘Kairi’, the same name that belongs to the hero of eld. All about the truth that history tried to cover up time and time again by hunting your ancestors to the point that you're the last threads connected to the ancient hero. Haven’t you noticed how well dressed and happily she’s living? Or did she keep it all for herself?”

Sean poses it all like an innocent question but he knows better. Kairi hasn't been to her dinky little ranch in two years. Even if she did, not like she could say anything. No. She wouldn't want to do anything to scare her family and have them try and force her to return home.

He knows, as soon as the broadcasts begin, Kairi will come running to Goldenrod and wouldn't it be tragic if she were to die at the hands of her brother? So angry by her 'betrayal' that he strikes without even realizing something was not only wrong with this story but herself?

Oh he knows Terra wouldn't be able to handle the truth nor live with the burden of knowing he killed his sister because of a lie once he revealed it to him. He would obviously take his life to escape the crime he committed and it would be so easy to remove the final Miller after that.

And like that, the legacy of Suicine would end.

**_W O U L D N ’ T T H A T B E F U C K I N G H I L A R I O U S ? !_ **

But her simple older brother doesn't know that. To protect the ones she loves she kept them in the dark. It was far too easy to use to his advantage.

And poor Terra’s mind was reeling. 

Kairi isn't dead. She's alive. She's kickin’. She's existin’ out there in the world . . . but she's rich. Filthy stinkin' rich while they're strugglin’. And it's all at the cost of their family secrets. Secrets they're supposed to take to the grave and only pass along to their children.

What happened? Did she completely lose her mind when she left the ranch? How could she? How could she betray her family like that?! A fire unlike any other lit up in his soul, filling him with a range that couldn't be quelled.  
  


* * *

> _“A group of four is heading to the underground! Sir! I mean--!”_

Instead of protesting the use of the title, his commander says nothing which is just as uncomfortable. He’s been acting like this ever since they got the orders for his mission. Not a single one of them can even begin to understand what caused their usually kind leader to completely clam up and lock them out.

“Can you ID them?” Terra questions. 

> _“U-Uh, there’s a boy in dark clothes with scraggly black hair, a girl that looks like an heiress -- according to one of the others she’s got Hoennian accent -- another boy, but this one is a brunette and wearing a baggy yellow jacket. . .”_

Terra can immediately connect the dots on two of those descriptions. Simon and Nick. For a moment he thought the heiress could have been Kairi until the mention of a Hoennian accent. Is Kairi not with them like he expected?

> _“They’re being led by a blonde girl! She. . .She looked really weird. Like diamonds in her eyes!”_

Kairi.

Ma said when a woman unlocked the full potential of Suicune’s power, the diamonds in her eyes would become visible. But that. . . that doesn't make sense.

> _“She, uh, she also matches the description of the woman the heir calls his rival.”_

What.

Sean never mentioned any rivalry between him and Kairi. If they had a rivalry would she really hand over family information like that? Somethin’. . . Somethin’ isn't right here.

There's no real time to question it as _another_ message comes in over the walkie talkie.

> _“T-The Heir is pursuing them!”_

He's _what?_!

“Remain at your stations.” He quickly orders.

> _“The Heir has been stopped! The heiress and boy in dark clothes stayed behind to combat the Heir!”_

Who da hell-- Whatta hell are their kids doing?! It's an entirely conflicted feelin’. He's a Rocket and they're clearly the enemy. . . but lil' Simon and Nicky are good kids. . . They did help out at the ranch, even if it was to play with Kairi quicker, the pokemon loved them because they did their work with care. 

> _“Oh my Arceus! The boy beat the Heir and then the Heir tackled him! O-Oh! He's got a knife out!”_

Lil' Simon’s Sentret was even incredibly tiny and underdeveloped but he treated it with love and care, showin' how good of a person he was. And Ember loves Nicky, so much that Ma sent her over to join him because she was so depressed when he left on his journey.

> _“I'm downed Terra. The blonde and brunette wiped me out.”_

And Kairi, he's still mad as hell for sellin’ their family out but still. . .! What if she was bein’ chased by Rocket all this time and she was in a bad position? What if she didn't contact home because of that and she ran out of funds because of that?

> _“They made it past me too. . . How could she do that with just hand signals. . .?”_

What if there was a _reason_? Maybe there is but he just can't wrap his head around the concept any more. Somethin’ isn't right.

And then there's a sudden pain to his stomach. Terra stumbles to the floor, his hat fluttering to the floor while the walkie talkie clatters with loud sounds. Everyone probably heard that. He'll have to take care of that later.

The two intruders are standing behind him. 

“What are you doing? We need to keep goin--” That’s. . . That's definitely Nicky. It's softer than before -- the boy used to be loud and spoke with an amount of pride -- but he sounds. . . damaged. Uncertain. Scared. 

Still, did they knock him over with a Pokémon?

“What’d ’n tarnation hit me?” He questions, rubbing his sore head. “Felt like a Tauros. . .” 

Slowly he turns and, Arceus, every hope Terra had for his sister fails him all at once.

Kairi is there. Kairi with shimmering ocean blue eyes that contain the legendary diamond pattern he's only heard in stories of his ancestors.

She looks so radically different from the dirt covered girl that left the ranch two years ago. Her long hair has been chopped to just above her shoulders, elegant blonde curls frame her freckled face. Neat and tidy clothes that both look formal and adventure ready. She even got her _teeth_ fixed, or at least made it so the buck teeth weren't as prominent as they were before. All of that. . . All of that had to be expensive.

Hot rage and seeds of despair blooms in his heart. He grabs Tauros' Pokeball and tosses it out. The bull Pokémon lowers its head, hooves scraping against the ground, the only warning the duo gets before the Pokémon charges forward.

Nicky sputters something in shock and horror and he fumbles for one of his Pokeballs. A fully evolved Totodile forms, using both bulk and strength to grab the bull by the horns and flips him over.

Terra clenched his jaw. Bullshit. There's no way that actually took down his Pokémon but the bull Pokémon isn't moving, showing it rather not right someone it's thought of as family.

He supposes that's fair enough. But if Taruos won't fight, he will. 

He immediately gets in an attack position, almost comically, Kairi gets into a defensive much like they did when they were younger and play wrestle. But this was not a game. This was serious. This idiot gets herself in trouble with Rocket that she's declared the rival to the goddamn Heir. Despite that she sells her family out to benefit herself.

“We were dyin’ Kairi!” He spits. “But ya. . . ya abandoned us ta _die_! Ya took all that goddamn money n ran away, ya bitch!” Bitch was not a word Terra used lightly. Ma taught him better and perhaps that's why it's just as satisfying and heartbreaking to see the genuine pain and surprise on Kairi’s face. But this is the fate she chose with her actions. “Well, where were ya Kairi?!”

Kairi does not answer. In fact, she refuses to look his way. Her expression is nothing short of heartbreak, sadness and disappointment. It's infuriating. Did she really think things wouldn't fall apart because of her selfishness?

“Terra, wait, we don't have to fight!” Nicky tries to reason but one sharp glare from Terra has him flinching but. . . it's different than usual. Sure, pointed looks from him have shut Nicky and lil' Simon up before but the reaction has never been so _terrified._

And _that_ gets a reaction out of her. She suddenly meets his gaze with a glare which only stokes the flames. Who does she think she is actin’ like talkin’ to him is beneath her?

Kairi moves faster than he thought possible but perhaps he _should have_ , given he's already realized she's accepted Suicune’s power. In doing so she's excelled far past human limits and this is nothing like when they were kids. She's almost savage in nature. Brutal with her blows, biting his arm when he tries to block his face and slams him against the wall when the chance comes.

For a brief moment, as she clutches him by the lapels of his uniform, a fist raised and tears in her eyes, he notices something _off._ A scar on her throat.

When did that. . .?

But Nicky pulls her off him, struggling the entire time until she gives up to avoid hurting him. She's breathing heavily, tears in her eyes that scream utter agony. 

“T-Terra, she can't talk.” He gets up to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose against his white gloves. Nicky hastily pulls Kairi behind him to protect her from him. Terra looks between the blood and the boy, his head a bit dazed and confused by such a claim.

“She sure as hell can. Ma made sure of that.”

“Not any more.” Nicky’s entire body trembles and he's torn between comforting him and being _annoyed_ with how the kid can't spit a damn thing out. “I-I'm sorry. I was supposed to tell you. . . but I couldn't. I was too much of a coward. After everything that happened. . . I just wanted to forget.”

What happened . . .? Nicky was always a brave kid so want the hell could have happened to make him so terrified? But then Nicky begins to move in a way that is too familiar to him -- a way one of his underlings moved once her abusive past was brought to the light -- the way he holds himself as he speaks and how he won't look him in the eye or how his eyes keep darting around, as if he's looking for something . . . No. _Someone_. 

He stares at Nicky’s overall appearance. He didn't exactly wear shorts or tight fitting pants, but he always wore something that comfortably fit him, especially if he decided to visit the ranch. . . but, looking back on it, all those times he saw him on the road to the ranch he was dressed like this. In baggy clothes. And he usually looked like absolute shit. He looks a little better now but it doesn't change that it looked like he gave up on himself.

The pieces come together and it completely crushes Terra. Nicky went out on that adventure with his sister and lil' Simon. Something _horrific_ happened on that adventure to reduce Nicky to this.

“Why. . .?” Terra questions. Kairi, still standing behind Nicky looks so sad and ashamed -- but not of him, _herself_ \-- she was blamin’ herself for what happened to Nicky.

“I don't know.” Nicky trembles, his voice on the verge of tears. “They tortured and tried to kill Simon and used his friend as a tool. It's not his fault he was born into that family! They've done nothing but hurt him since he was born!” He's heard from Kairi that lil' Simon wasn't Mrs. Locke’s son, but a child placed in her care by the hands of someone from Kanto and then adopted. That's all he really knew about his background but . . . for the kid to have a family out there and hated him so much was a shock.

“They tried to kill Gwen’s family and took one of them away! All the way from Hoenn! She's been trying so hard but we can't. . . we can't _find_ Atlus and it's starting to destroy her!” Gwen. That must be the heiress his subordinate was talking about. A Hoennien girl no less. What reach must these people have to not only hurt lil' Simon but also to hurt this gal so much so that she came from an entirely different continent to pursue her family?

“They stole my father from me! Do you know how long I spent hating him?” This is a revelation Terra did not expect. Nicky’s father being alive was something he's discovered awhile ago. . .but he didn't. . . leave like everyone thought? Gods. Everyone knows -- knew? -- how much Nicky hated his father. The kid is real good at holding a grudge. But it's not like anyone could blame him. He essentially dropped off the face of the earth and didn't even show up at his wife’s funeral, basically tossing Nicky aside. “He had no choice! They promised they wouldn't hurt me and my mom as long as he worked for them but they still did! They never told him my mom died! Do you know how heartbroken he was when he visited her grave and had to accept she was gone?!” Right. Nicky's dad did research. He wasn't sure on what but apparently it was important enough to someone to destroy Nicky’s whole family and eventually his whole life.

“Kairi. . . these people. . . did they do whatever happened to yer neck?” She touches her neck at the mention of it, her expression distant. It was enough for him to understand that ‘yes, they did’. He clenched his jaw right and his fists shook with a violent, unbridled anger.

“Who? Who did this shit? Who tha hell do I gotta beat up?!” He demands. Nicky winces.

“Team Rocket.” He mumbles. “Team Rocket did it.” And again, Terra’s world shatters.

There's no way Sean didn't know this. There's absolutely no fuckin’ way he didn't know this. He knew him by name. There's no way he didn't know Kairi by name too. Rage overwhelms Terra unlike ever before and he smashes his foot into a nearby crate, destroying it. Behind him he hears Nicky whimper in fear, indicating it was a bad move. He chooses to kneel over, clutching his knee as he struggles to regain control of his emotions.

“Kairi.” He finally mutters after several long minutes. “The ranch went ta _hell_ after ya stopped sending money or callin’ home. The fields weren’t growin’ anything and the pokemon were getting' sick all the time. And it was hard, Ma was so stubborn about lettin’ me leave to try and bring in more money. We were gonna die in tha upcomin’ winter but I got an invitation from Rocket by name. I heard how bad they were but it felt like we were backed inta corner. . . I had to do something. And everything got better as soon as I did but I hated it. 

The only _good_ that's come from this, besides the ranch prospering, is my squad. They all got nothin’ left in the world and Team Rocket took advantage of that. . . I at least give them safety and security. But if I knew. . . If I knew that they did to ya and yer friends, I never would’ve joined. . .”

“I'm so fuckin’ sorry.” He apologizes. “I never shoulda believed that bastard when he said you sold our family secrets for money. I shoulda known better but you looked so . . . so pretty and well off that any doubt I had found was tossed out the window.” Gently, his sister’s hand touched his shoulder and he wants to cry. How can she be so nice after how he's acted?

“Wait. The ranch got better after joining?” Nicky suddenly questions. Terra nods his head, confirming with a simply ‘yeah’.

“I see. . . I guess they sabotaged it on purpose for this very moment. . .” And Terra feels like an absolute goddamn idiot. Because of course that's that happened. As soon as he joined Rocket everything was okay. Sean _wanted_ him and Kairi to fight, to hurt both of them and given she can't talk she wouldn't have been able to defend herself and he would have become even more violent. Hell, that's _exactly_ how he responded.

If it wasn't for Nicky this may have been a fight to the death.

“You're right Nicky.” Kairi slaps him rather suddenly. So suddenly that he bites his tongue and winces. He gives her an incredulous look, completely confused to why that suddenly earned him a hit. However Kairi is giving him a serious look, making a X formation with her arms. It takes him a moment to realize that she's telling him he can't use ‘Nicky’ any more.

“Is that what the bastard who attacked Nick called him?” Terra demands, furrowing his brows in anger. Slowly, Nick nods his head.

“That's what Sean called me when he. . .” Again, Terra’s brain sputters. Surely he can't. . . 

“You don't. . . You don't mean the Heir do you. . .? Wait. Are trying to tell me, lil’ Simon is the rumored second heir? The one that ran away?”

“. . . Unfortunately.” Nick confirms. Terra is about to lose his goddamn mind. Not now. Not just yet. He stands tall and points down the hallway. 

“I was the last line of defense for the director. He's in that room down the hall. Get ’em outta here and beat the shit outta Archer at the top of the tower.” Kairi nods her head, a serious determined look in her blue eyes. She takes Nick by the hand and rushes down the hall, the keycard needed for the lock in hand. Terra’s eyes darted back to his walkie talkie on the ground. His underlings have been sending him messages the entire time, asking if he was okay. He should do something about that. He quickly grabs his walkie talkie and presses the call button.

Today, they'll strike back against those who took advantage and used them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The captive that got his nails ripped is actually Steel's father, this incident is referred to in the recently reposted version of act 2 [in a minor edit] and how Rocket learned about Soul in the first place


	5. { 03 } Miller Ranch { Part 03 }

“I need a sound off.” He quickly orders before anyone can cut him off. 

> _“Rosa.”_
> 
> _“Lily.”_
> 
> _“Violet.”_
> 
> _“Aster.”_
> 
> _“Holly.”_
> 
> _“Basil.”_

The entirety of his ‘garden’ is accounted for. He lets out a sigh of relief. 

> _“Terra, what happened?”_
> 
> _“Yeah, you usually answer calls, even in a battle.”_

“The leader of the quartet was ma younger sister.”

> _“Oh.”_
> 
> _“F.”_

“I let 'er go.” He simply states, much to their confusion. “Gettin’ to tha point, 'm going to fight the _fucking_ Heir.”

> _“Hell yeah. Teenage rebellion!”_
> 
> _“Terra that's a terrible idea!”_
> 
> _“Yeah! He's got a knife!”_

Oh. Shit that's right.

“That knife situation, did he use it?”

> _“He just used it on one of the teens. The one in dark clothes.”_

“Of fuckin' course he stabs his own brother. What a piece of shit.” Terra mutters to himself, rubbing his forehead. 

> _“ON HIS WHAT?!”_

Terra glances to his hand to realize his finger was still on the call button. Technology is still. . . a bit out of reach for him unfortunately. 

“Don't touch ’em.” Terra firmly orders as he begins heading up the hall. Along the way he grabs both Basil and Lily with his Taruos on his heels. “Listen, none of us are ’ere because we wanna. I’m ’ere because of my family and to save our ranch. However, the Heir _knew_ of ma connections to his ‘rival’ and set this all up so we would fight each otha. And he hurt people that mean the world to ma sister. People I watched grow up with her! He did something to all of them that I can't ever forgive. . . so you can either join me or leave.”

Terra emerges to the bottom second floor of the tunnel, quickly navigating around the floor to collect his remaining underlings before making his way to the stairs where he finds lil’ Simon with a stab wound to his side. The heiress is at his side, obviously in a panic, questioning why Sean chose to stab him there specifically.

“The bastard did before.” He grinds.

Terra is going to break that bastard’s face. He quickly removes his scarf and kneels down beside the two, shocking the heiress, who begins to question what the hell he is doing.

“I’m takin’ care of lil’ Simon, ma’am.” Terra states this quite simply as he pulls the boy’s shirt back.

“I’m not exactly little anymore.” The boy snorts. Terra rolls his eyes, wrapping the scarf around Simon’s lower torso to help keep the blood flow under control. Gwen gives them both a crossed look as Terra gives the order to one of the grunts to begin scrambling Team Rocket’s radio communications and clear up the public’s so the police force can finally get a footing in this chaos. The grunt in question salutes and calls for his Magneton to do just that.

“And who exactly is this Simon?” Gwen demands. Simon gives her a loopy half lidded look that screams ‘really?’

“Can’t you tell? He looks just like Kairi.”

“I do not.” Terra simply replies. “Kairi is much prettier. She’s got ma’s genes after all.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

“You’ve lost too much blood, you need a doctor.” Gwen points out a bit firmly. Simon shrugs, apparently not there enough enough to realize that he legitimately needs to care about this. She rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

“It’s overrun at the moment.” Rosa simply states. Right. Of course. The Rocket Plan of Action usually involves cutting off emergency forces to prevent them from helping and that involves scrambling the radio or taking control of emergency facilities. 

So, at least they’ve cleared up one problem thanks to the Magneton.

Rose whips out a pokeball, releasing her Froslass, and the pokemon proceeds to kiss her on the cheek. She wobbles a bit before leaning against Lily for support and then her pokemon presses a kiss against Simon’s cheek. Immediately color returns to his skin and his eyes look a little more focused.

“I see. . .a Draining Kiss, but instead of keeping the energy for itself, you gave it to Simon.” Gwen muses. “But if you're Kairi’s brother, what are you doing with Team Rocket? Didn't Nick tell you what they did?”

“No ma’am.” Terra shakes his head. “Nick couldn’t tell me anythin’ ’till today. Ignorin’ that, I only ended up here to save the ranch but he pointed out it was probably Rocket’s fault for it faillin’ all this time ‘cause as soon as I joined all our problems stopped..”

“Sounds like his MO.” Simon waves off. “Rockets are kinda dicks like that.”

“Them, what are your intentions now?” Gwen presses. Terra sighs, habitually reaching for his hat to realize it’s not there. His Taruos moos, flicking its many tails about to reveal it picked up Terra’s hat along the way. He chuckles just a little before taking it and placing it back on his head. 

“I intend to cause chaos for Rockets ma’am. I need ta give Kairi the time she needs ta get to Archer at the top of tha tower. And I'll be takin’ the garden with me, if they desire.”

“Yessir!” Six voices immediately ring out accompanied by six Rockets that salute for him. Terra grins a little. He adjusts his hat and takes off running with his Garden and Taruos on his heels.

* * *

However, despite his endeavors, Terra and the six members of his Garden end up in the back of a police vehicle. He can't say he didn't expect that to happen. He really hopes Ma doesn't find out.

Regardless, with the Rocket signal scrambled it allowed for the Garden to split into four group -- Terra by himself, Rosa and Aster, Lily and Basil, Holly and Violet -- attacking from the Northeast, Southeast, Southwest and Northwest and ultimately carrel the panicked, confused and fleeing Rockets to the center of the city like a pack of Mareep. 

That was a little too easy for Terra.

But in the end, they were still Rockets. . .

“Open the door.” Terra lifts his head in confusion. Who was that and why the hell did they sound so pissed off?

“Of course sir!” The doors swing open, revealing the shape of four people -- one very obviously Nick, two teens and a very familiar young adult. Someone all Rockets know to avoid, Lance of the Elite Four -- all seven of them dumbly blink as they have absolutely no way how to respond to this.

“Well, shit.” Aster mutters out loud. “We're gonna die.” 

Well, besides Aster.

“Come now, these are our undercover agents, uncuff them my good sir.” Lance beams. 

Has Terra died? Is this real life? Is Lance of the Elite Four actually bailing him and the Garden out with a lie that he works for them?

But the cuffs are removed and the seven of them exit the vehicle.

“Bitch. What the fuck.” Aster once again vocalizes for all of them.

“If that ain't a mood.” Holly adds. Shoving her hands in the back pockets of her uniform skirt. Lance says nothing until the officers are out of range and he puts on a rather serious look, very different from that cheerful one he had before.

“According to Nick here,” Lance motions to the boy in question who awkwardly waves in turn. “You are Kairi Miller’s older brother and the family ranch was being terrorized by Team Rocket to manipulate you into joining them?”

“Y-Yessir, but how do ya know ma sister?” Terra sputters, his brain spinning. After all, Kairi had no interest in joining the League, purely exploring the land and battling trainers across the way. With a plan like that, how would she meet one of the most powerful trainers in the region?

“Considering your sister is the heir’s rival, I think it's a safe assumption that one of the unidentified girls seen at the Mahogany base, two years ago, was her in a disguise.” Rosa shrugs.

“Something like that.” Lance nods. Terra wheezes, grabbing his chest. Lance saw Kairi's Soul form. If he's gonna to reply like that, so easily, he hadta have seen it.

“These are yours by the way.” The teen with coppery brown hair and eyes says with a toothy grin, showing he's knocked out a few teeth. Terra has no idea who the fuck this kid is or what he's--

Terra’s brain immediately shuts down. He's just staring at these slips of paper with absolute shock. He _really_ has to be dead this time.

Lily plucks one of the papers out of the teens hand to examine it -- she ignores his protests, even placing a hand on his forehead to keep him at bay. She squints her eyes, lifts it to the sun and flips it over.

“Well, it's not fake. I know enough fake bills and checks to know.” She simply states placing the slip of paper in Terra's shaking hands. This interests both Lance and Nick to the point they pilfer a check from the teen.

“What the fuck is this number?” Nick wheezes.

“I was aware that Soul Chamber paid it’s staff quite a bit but this is far more than I predicted.” Lance whistles. 

_SOUL W H A T_

“WHAT” Terra blurts out. Nick jumps a bit, causing him to apologize. But the two teens don't even blink. 

“What? Did Nick not tell you your sister was working with us?” The teen with spiky dark brown hair questions, a brow raised.

“I was supposed to tell him that? I thought that was Simon.” Nick questions. The spiky haired teen groans in agony, throwing his arms in the air as he leans back.

“Well _someone_ was supposed to fill in her family considering she _cannot_!” He shouts a bit dramatically.

“This is so fucking awkward.” Basil mutters, but not really mutters. The coppery haired boy laughs, pointing at his friend with spiky hair, as if to mock him for being so damn dramatic. He then collects the checks from Lance and Nick and hands them to the still shell shocked Terra.

“I can't accept these!” Terra blurts out. “I don't even know where this money came from!” With that shrill cry of confusion, there a sudden jab to his shoulder. Glancing to the origin point he finds Kairi. At least it's not the cops out to kill him for this goddamn money. That's good but that answers nothing.

However, Kairi happily jabs her thumb into her chest with a prideful grin.

“W. . .Wait, are you sayin’ . . . you made this money?” Kairi vigorously nods her head with a wide smile on her face. He sputters. 

“But why is it here?” He questions, waving the papers in confusion. She shrugs, looking just as confused as he is. They both look at the teen with coppery hair. He sighs deeply, placing a hand on Kairi’s shoulder.

“Kairi, I understand bad handwriting as someone with just as bad handwriting, I really do get it.” He looks her dead in her eyes with an expression that screams Pain. “But I couldn't _read_ the routing number and you literally cannot fill out your address as ‘biggest farm in New Bark Fields’, assume I know where that is and then drop off the map and not return to base for two years while you hunt for Rockets. I'm from Pallet Town. I don't know anything about Johto other than it's, like, next door.”

Kairi makes an awkward expression in turn, making it clear she was not aware that her inability to remember the actual address of her family home may have contributed to some of the issues here today.

Terra lets out a wheeze.

“Kairi! Ma told you to remember the address!” She puffs her cheeks out and stomps her boots. “Don't take that kind of tone with me! If ya can't remember it, write it down!” She makes a gesture to say that she did but it got ruined in a fight. Terra groans, dragging his hands down his face in exasperation.

Strangely, despite one side lacking words, the two bicker as if this is always how they did it. To outsiders it looks rather heated but Nick takes joy in knowing they're both rather happy with how things turned out. Kairi is glad to know her brother is no longer angry at her and understands the position she was forced into thanks to Team Rocket. Terra is glad to see that Kairi never forgot about her family, even if she vanished.

* * *

“We sure are lucky your sister has some cushy government job and her friends are tight with them too.” Aster hums, folding his arms behind his head.

“Kairi said it's more like an archeology and crime fighting thing.” Terra laughs.

“You sure your mom won't mind us coming to the ranch?” Violet questions. Smiling, Terra nods his head.

“We tried to hire help before but Rocket chased them out, but since that won't be a problem, I'm sure she’d love the extra hands.”

“Your mom sounds nice. I'd be nice to sleep somewhere that I like.” Rosa muses.

“We miiiight need an addition with all of us.” Terra laughs a bit awkwardly. “I'll sleep in the barn in the meantime.”

“The barn?” Gods. They all sound offended for him. 

“Don't worry! It's not that bad!” He laughs. “I'd used to sleep in the barn loft a lot when I was younger or wanted to look at the stars. Tauros loves it too.” His Pokémon moos in confirmation. He laughs once more, petting his Pokémon's mane. The closer and closer the gates of Miller Ranch come into view, the more obvious it becomes that someone is standing at the gate with a large pokemon at their side and Terra knows there’s only one person on the ranch with an Arcanine. 

His mother.

Mrs. Kairi Miller of the ranch smiles, greeting her son with a powerful warm hug. He wheezes as the air is forced from his system and his mother gleefully swings him around. His Garden watches in wonder and amazement, suddenly filled with the knowledge of where Terra clearly inherited his impressive strength from.  
  
"Oh Terra! I'm so glad ta have ya home! I missed ya so much!" She places her son back on his feet and approaches his friends with a smile, her hands clasped together. "And the lot of y'all must be his coworkers! Lil' Simon told me how Rocket destroyed that shop y'all work in. 'S a real shame, I tell ya that." But, with a grin, she places her hands on her hips. "Well, as long as 'yall work hard, I have no problem to give ya a roof over ya heads! I actually used some of the money Terra sent me to expand the house some months back in preparation for gettin' new hands! So y'all are lucky! Anyone hand picked by ma son must have some talent, but I don't want any of y'all givin' up because it's tough!" The Garden collectively agrees with the woman, all of them doing their best to resist the urge to salute. Mrs. Miller looks to her Arcanine and motions back to the expanded house on the property.

"Arkee, why dont'ya show 'em to the house? Aira can show 'em the rooms." Arcanine howls in agreement and effortlessly leaps over the fence to lead the way for the new comers. The ex-grunts fumble for a moment but surmount the the gate after finding the handle for it. Mother and son watch them for several moments of silence before Terra clears his throat.  
  
"Ma, I was wrong. Kairi is alive." The woman chuckles, giving her son a pat on the back

"Yes, lil' Simon did mention that. Along with his intention to propose." Terra lets out a strangled sound. His mother smiles with amusement, very clearly enjoying his internal struggles with the fact his younger sister had a boyfriend and lil' Simon is said boy. "Although, the actual proposal wont be for a while. It was more of a promise to get married when they get older. . . but he wanted to know, when that day came, if he could use your father's and I's rings since Felecia isnt married herself. . . and really, it's all we got left of him. He's such a sweet boy, wantin' to include him. . ." Terra lets out a small huff and rubs the side of his neck. While he wants to lose his entire goddamn mind over the thought that his sister is in a relationship, he cant exactly deny his mom's words. Lil' Simon is an incredibly sweet person. . . It's just. . . something about recognizing that Kairi isnt a child anymore feels really weird to him.  
  
"So, when are you going to bring home a strapping young man?" Again, Terra wheezes. Although it's a little more fatal this time. He kneels over, clutching his knee, his cheeks flushed red. Hell, the red was reaching down his neck and to his shoulders with its intensity. 

"M A ! ! !" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Didya really think I didn't notice how'dya keep eyeing tha male farm hands over tha years? Geez, go get yerself a boy like Lil' Simon!"

* * *

**This is it. This is how he dies.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of this story, this one and the next two are some of the longer ones compared to the others ive planned to write so far
> 
> also no beta only screaming


	6. { 04 } Raikou { Part 01 }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04 -- Raikou { Part 01 }
> 
> Child born of Thunder, the Protector of the Legendary Beasts Trio.  
> A heavy burden for Nick to carry.  
> Even if he's yet to realize that one day,  
> He can do it.
> 
> Nick's content unfortunately makes reference to his assault and being attacked by a Pokémon, so be careful with that. Simon also mentions child abuse and torture.

Nick can hold a grudge. 

Everyone knows this. 

It’s infamously known throughout New Bark Town, although, it’s completely understandable why. This trait stems from the loss of his mother. Before the tragic loss, his father vanished and when he failed to return during that tragic moment in his youth, he felt nothing but anger for that man.

This ability to hold grudges would persist through his years, eventually turning him against his childhood friend, Simon Locke. Instead of questioning why his friend changed so drastically, so suddenly, he chose to hate. 

A rather unbefitting trait for the boy born to be a Protector. 

* * *

Following the Mahogany Town Incident and the horrendous abuse Sean inflicted on him, Nick finds himself in the town’s local hospital. Life simply does not feel real to him. His friends are all too aware of the horrible, disgusting and cruel things Sean put him through. Not only them but multiple authority figures since Kairi collected the evidence before whisking him away to safety, that inevitably had to be viewed. . .

The very thought of that makes him sick. 

Tears well up in his eyes and his fingers weakly clutch at the sheets. Why did this happen? They just. . . they wants to go on a journey together. . . It was supposed to be fun, just like on TV. Meet new people, make friends, catch pokemon and enter the league. All they got was murder attempts, assault, arson and torture. And memories. Truly horrific memories.

. . .He feels bad for Boomer although. 

The Houndoom Kairi got from the Moo Moo Milk Ranch was a nice old boy, but every time the name Houndoom comes up, it invokes the memory of the time Sean let his Pokemon attack him. The way he laughed as the Pokemon bit his ankle and dragged him around like a toy or burned his skin for amusement. The pokemon looked as equally amused as he screamed in agony. 

Memories hit him at full force. The feeling of sharp teeth piercing skin. The blistering of skin as fire consumes him, leaving him burned. The way Sean mocks his agony with cruel laughter before forcing him into a kiss and touching him when he's too weak to fight back.

The way his eyes peer into his soul, breaking him down until he's too scared to fight back someone so horrific. But he's no better is he? He could have done more. He should have fought more. He let it happen. It's his fault. All of it is--

* * *

Sometimes his expression is so lost and distant or he's crying into his hands. Some days he feels fine. Sometimes he dissociates because that's better than spiraling into a panic attack and he has to be sedated again to avoid aggravating his injuries.

Nick’s days are essentially spent suffering. And frankly, it’s been God knows after how long he realizes Simon is in the room with him. He hasn't exactly approached him but he isn't too far away from him, giving him the space he needs. He immediately bursts into tears as he thanks whatever God he exists for that.

The last he saw of Simon was when he was in the helicopter to the Mahogany Base and most of the ride Simon was sobbing, anticipating his demise -- to be beaten and tortured to death for running away years ago. Almost foolishly, even as Sean assaulted him he worried for Simon’s safety, something the bastard mocked him for.

But it's hard not to worry about your childhood friend’s safety when he was so convinced he was going to be killed. 

“Ah, does something hurt? Should I get a doctor?” Simon quietly, but quickly gets to his feet, speaking in a soft voice -- worried that the volume will scare Nick -- and it crushes him. Just another thing that proved that Kairi was right. There was a reason behind Simon’s change in behavior. That he still cared for them.

Looking like absolute shit with a broken arm and multiple shattered fingers, and a bruised face -- Simon cared way more about him than himself.

“No. I, um,” Nick weakly sniffles, wiping away his tears. “You're alive.” Simon blinks, clearly surprised by such a simple response. Simon makes an award expression, thoughtlessly rubbing the back of his neck. He immediately flinches, pulling his hand away like he was burned. The reaction immediately concerns Nick. Was he hurt more than just some broken bones. . .?. “Are you okay?” Simon's face shuffles through various forms of discomfort before he returns to his seat beside Nick's bed.

“My biological mother fucked me up real bad.” He begins quite bluntly, motioning to his arm in the sling with a few fingers in splints. There was a bit of hesitation before he revealed the actual problem. “Then there was the whipping. More to the collection, you know.” Nick’s heart clenches at the thought of  _ more _ whipping scars on his friend. Simon was incredibly young when he arrived in New Bark, meaning Team Rocket was beating a literal  _ baby _ .

“Don't. . . Don't worry too much.” Simon makes an awkward sound. A laugh if he didn't know any better. “I'll be fine.” Bullshit. There's no way that won't have a lasting impact on him. “I mean, I'll . . . have to hide them again. The old ones were pretty faded by this time.” Simon’s voice quivers as he clutches his knee with his good hand, his expression crestfallen and distraught.

“I guess I'll have to wait a little longer before trying short sleeve stuff. . . Mom bought me some nice stuff before we left home, you know?”

Oh, Nick realizes. Simon's wardrobe was never a stylistic choice but a choice made to hide old scars and injuries. That actually explained his summer fashion choices or his insistence on wearing a rash guard when they went swimming.

“Nick,” Again, Simon’s voice trembles. “I-I'm so sorry.” Nick dumbly blinks. Why is he apologizing? Simon can't look him in the eye as tears begin to roll down his cheeks and his shoulders tremble. 

“I thought. . . I really thought I could take care of them. I wanted to keep you and Kairi safe. . . but I couldn't do anything. And  _ me  _ getting kidnapped two years ago is what tipped that asshole off.” Simon grits his teeth at the thought of his brother and the horrible, cruel and manipulative things he did. “If I wasn't so stupid, maybe I could have prevented your suffering. Maybe Kairi could still talk. A-And Linda would be happy too. . .”

In the end, they're just children. That's what makes this so painful. It's a foolish notion to think that he could take care of an entire criminal organization by himself. . . but maybe, by being from it, he knew things others wouldn't. At the same time, he's genuinely touched that Simon would be willing to take on an entire organization for the sake of him and his loved ones. It speaks volumes of who he actually is. The person he forgot to believe in.

"Simon, don't." The boy looks up at him, his eyes filled with tears and guilt. Contact is something too hard for Nick but he simply can't let Simon cry. It takes some effort on his part but he gently touches his friend's hand and looks him in his eyes. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you could." And really he did. "Sean came to New Bark Town and destroyed the professor's lab. . . Even if you weren't kidnapped two years ago, he would have come to town to scout out the lab and he would have found out about us before that."

"O-Oh. . . I guess you're right about that. . ." Simon rubs his eyes with his other hand. "Still, I wish this didn't happen. You don't deserve this."

He wishes for that too. Simon didn't deserve a family that would beat him up to train him to be some backup heir for their cruel organization. He certainly doesn't deserve to be part of Team Rocket, even if he was only born into it.

Neither boy can find the will to say much more, they instead hold each other’s hands.

* * *

Trying to forgive his father, after hating him for so long, is the much harder task.

His father desperately tries to explain what happened to him but he refuses to listen to the man at all. Why would he? This man left him and his mother. He never showed up for her funeral. What’s the point in listening to anything he has to say? But Jarvis Triggs begs and pleads between sobs, begging for his son to listen.

And in some strange way, Nick feels bad for the guy. He's such a damn mess to look at. . . and the way he cries reminds him of how he acted at his mother's funeral. It's. . . pitiful to say the least. His mother, the kindest and most wonderful woman. . . someone who would listen to what this man would have to say. He sighs heavily.

The moment he says this the man perks up like some happy puppy.

"Truly Nicolas? Oh, thank you!" The man beams so happily, his hands clasped together with tears in his eyes. Nick grimaces. "Please, understand. Around the time your mother was carrying you -- about twelve years ago -- I was invited to join a research group that intended to visit the Sinjoh Ruins. I didn't want to leave your mother behind for an undetermined time but she urged me to go. . ." Jarvis looks uncomfortable as he folds his hands together. 

"On this trip, I discovered Soul. The power where man and pokemon become one being. I was so fascinated by this discovery. There was no sort of record about this until this moment and it seemed so incredible!" Nick isnt sure how to feel as he watches his father's eyes sparkle with excitement and wonder. He's never seen the man like this. . . and it's rather strange in his books. Jarvis coughs, regaining control of himself. "There were many tablets describing this ancient time and how the Soul process worked. . . but one of the tablets went missing and everything devolved into anarchy. I was the only one left alive in the end so I took all the material I could back to New Bark Town and began to painstakingly translate and theorize." Looking out the window, Jarvis lets out a small sigh, a painful expression on his face.

"Your mother always supported me. . . even while she was caring for you, she always made sure I never overworked myself and my needs were tended to. And when you were born, it was the happiest moment in our lives. No matter what breakthrough I could have ever made, you were. . . you are my greatest achievement Nicolas."

"Then why did you leave?" Nick demands, his eyes burning with hot tears. He clenched the sheets and his shoulders shook but with his unshed tears or anger is unknown. "If I meant so much, why did you leave?"

"Nicolas. . ." Jarvis whispers, his voice such a sorrowful sound. "I was threatened, Nicolas." He takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. Nick feels his breath catch in his throat and he looks at his father with wide shocked eyes. "Team Rocket knew of my research because they instigated the fighting among the various explorers and researchers at the Shijoh Ruins. Although they were not the ones who stole the most vital tablet, they knew what Soul meant. With me being the only known survivor, they wanted me and my research. . . and they threatened you and your mother. I love you and your mother more than my research. . . so I went with them."

There's a long silence. Neither says anything for a moment before Nick lets out a cry of dismay and covers his face with his hands. Tears flow down his cheeks as he finds himself truly and utterly distraught. This cant be real. It would mean he spent more than half of his life hating someone who tried so hard, so desperately, to keep him and his mother safe only to be betrayed in the end and completely unaware that his wife died years ago.

What the hell . . . what the hell was the point in anything?

* * *

Gwen visits him later and she easily confirms his father's story. Or at least the part where he was held captive. Why else would the man have a cuff and chain around his ankle when she found him? The revelation that he hated his father for nothing would haunt him along with the man's tears as he cried at his wife's grave. 

It was far too clear he did love them very much and tried his best to keep them safe.

* * *


	7. { 04 } Raikou { Part 02 }

Nick and his father start seeing a therapist in Cherrygrove City soon after their release from the hospital for their own individual problems.

“Has Pikachu been treating you well?” Jarvis inquires one day as they walk to the neighboring town. Nick blinks with surprise before glancing at the Pikachu on his shoulder. Piaki smiles, nuzzling his cheek happily. Nick smiles a little, gently stroking the underside of her chin.

“Mm-hmm.” Nick nods. “Piaki has been great.” Jarvis smiles.

“I'm glad. She's my Pikachu’s child. I was worried how things were for the two of you when I heard about how you felt about me.” Nick winces, brushing his long bangs back awkwardly.

“I wouldn't hold her connection to you against her. It wouldn't be fair.” The adult smiled understandingly and such a simple gesture leaves Nick feeling guilty. His father is far too kind to him.

Nothing can ever be like how it was before but they're slowly putting the pieces together.

* * *

With Nick’s session being the first, Jarvis let himself wander the town for a bit. It's amusing and a bit dull that the town has hardly changed over the years. At his side Pikachu nuzzles his leg to get his attention. He squats down beside his Pokémon and hums, showing he has his attention.

“What's got you all cuddly all of a sudden?” He teases the pokemon. The Pikachu pouts for a moment but gives a tug to his pants leg before scampering off to a nearby clothes store.

Jarvis watches his Pikachu slap his paws against the window. Curious he takes a step closer and takes a glance at the display. There were many hats and accessories but his partner pokemon incessantly points at a set of hair accessories.

“Do you like those, buddy?” He questions, pointing to the item. Pikachu sticks his tongue out. “Oh, I see. It's not for you. A gift for Nicolas then?” The pokemon eagerly nods and the father smiles, lifting his partner up. Pikachu scampers onto his backside, leisurely resting on his shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. Jarvis smiles, stepping into the shop.

Ten or so minutes before Nick’s session ends is when Jarvis returns to the clinic. He waits patiently as he reads through one of the magazines until his son re-enters the waiting room. The man rises to his feet with a smile on his face to greet his boy.

“Hello Nickolas.” Nick manages to nod his head, looking a bit drained. Still smiling, he offers a small rectangular box to his son. The boy blinks but accepts the offered item, if not a bit awkwardly. He pulls back the wrapping paper and ribbon to find a set of orange hair clips.

“Pikachu saw them in the window and he insisted on getting them. He must have also noticed how you're playing with your bangs a lot.” Jarvis explains with a smile. His Pikachu beams, looking quite proud of himself. “If you need a different color or something more subdued, I can return them.”

“No. . . This is nice. Thanks. . . dad.” Jarvis gasps. Nick blushes and hastily makes his escape from the waiting room and into the hallway, Piaki chittering on his shoulder.

As embarrassing as that was for him, he was really happy to be given anything by his father after all this time. Really, he half expected his dad to keep a distance and be upset at him for being angry at him for so long but he's been nothing but kind and understanding, and tried not to force himself into his life.

As they walk back home, Nick reaches out for his father but hesitates at the last moment. Close but so far. Contact with a man that he hardly knows, despite knowing he does care, is a bit too complicated at the moment.

“It's alright.” His father smiles, his eyes gentle and kind. Despite the kindness, he can hear the pain in his father's voice and he feels guilty.

The two continue on their way, unaware of the watchful gaze of the Thunder Pokemon.

* * *

“Don't be so hard on yourself Nick.” His therapist smiles. “It doesn't have to be immediate, but that's okay. One day you will find the strength to confront your abuser.”

But when will that one day be? In truth he feels weary with Simon leaving home once again. Simon has become a genuine and kind beacon of light ever since the incident, even if he held himself at some distance due to guilt by familial association. 

But again and again, he's told one day. 

* * *

One day he’ll write the letter to the Miller family.

One day he'll make it onto the Miller Ranch.

One day he'll battle again.

One day he'll enter the Pokémon League.

One day he'll sleep without nightmares.

One day.

One day.

One day.

* * *

One day, Gwen arrives at the Locke household. 

His dad wakes him up one morning with a knock to his door, informing a pretty girl is looking for him. Baffled, he stumbles out of bed, wearing an oversized Pikachu t-shirt and matching yellow pants, and makes his way downstairs with Piaki on his shoulder, fussing with his hair clips

He sleepily greets Felicia and he turns to the dining table where Gwendolyn Hitachi sits, taking a quiet sip of her tea. He vocally wheezes, clutching his chest in shock and suddenly too aware he’s still in his pajamas.

“Good morning Nick.” She smoothly greets. It's only when she looks at him does she realize he's in pajamas. Her face falls a little. “Nick, what is the meaning of this?”

“Most people wear pajamas in their house.” He quickly counters, embarrassed by this scenario. She sighs.

“Is that so? Well, please, take a moment to get dressed. I can wait.”

“S-Sorry.” He sputters. The poor boy hastily absconds upstairs. Gwen places her face in her hands, her face suddenly flushing red now that he left the room. 

How . . . inappropriate. . .!

* * *

Nick returns downstairs several minutes later, wearing his baggiest pants and jacket. She doesn't question it, thankfully. Gwen simply smiles, nodding her head in a greeting.

“Good morning Nick,” she smiles. He awkwardly returns the reply as he pulls out a chair for his Pikachu. Piaki happily coos as she takes her seat, peering over the surface of the table to include herself in the conversation. He smiles a bit, patting her on the head before heading to the cabinet to get her favorite bowl and fill it with a fresh serving of food -- not bothering with himself. 

Returning to the table he places the bowl before his longest known Pokémon and settles down in the empty seat beside her.

“Sorry about that, Piaki sleeps with me so the adults don't feed her with the others.” He laughs a bit awkwardly. Clearly pained. “I like to lock door at night.” She nods.

“Understandable.” She takes a quiet sip of her drink and carefully places the cup back on the saucer. “I'll have to thank Ms Locke for her hospitality. I thoughtlessly requested tea out of habit but she came through in the end.”

“She said she used to have a tea house in Celedon while she lived in Kanto.” Nick explains. Gwen seems to beam with delight, clasping her hands together

“Truly? I did not know! It explains her skill.” She pauses for a moment, realizing she's gotten a bit off task. “Oh, it seems I've done it again. I apologize. It's so hard to focus when you're around Nick.”

“I'm. . . sorry?”

“Do not be.” She chuckles. “I've spent so long as an heiress of two famous researchers first and foremost that I don't get to be a teenager -- to simply enjoy things. Being with you was very fun, even if it was for a short time.” Nick’s mind goes into complete disarray with such a confession. 

He was pretty much star struck from the moment he met her at the Pokeathlon Dome. She's proven herself to be a very smart and resourceful person numerous times, using her Kirlia’s ability to sense emotions to assist in her search and putting clues together to figure out there was a Rocket base in Mahogany Town shortly after he and Simon was kidnapped. And her drive is incredible. After all, coming to an entirely different region purely to find your own family member after nearly losing your parents is not a move many people can make.

Gwen is a very incredible young woman and to learn she holds him at high value is mind-blowing to say the least.

“Bw-what?” He finally responds. However Gwen smiles softly in turn, not bothered in the slightest by his confusion. 

“I hope it's not remiss of me to ask this but would you like to accompany me?” Nick sputters, so much this time that he chokes on his spit. Piaki gives him a slap on his back with her tiny paws. He thanks her for her effort and looks back to Gwen in confusion.

“I'm sorry, _what_?!”

“Truth be told, I initially came here to ask Simon for help but Kairi has recruited him for her personal mission.” Watching Nick frown, she gives him a calm and kind expression. “It's not that I wanted to discredit you or your strength, the number of badges you gained proves your skill.” She lets out a soft sight, her expression pensive.

“But I'm concerned if asking you to cross Johto and perhaps even Kanto would be too overwhelming for you. It might be too soon to ask you to leave home, just to help me, but. . . truthfully, you and Kairi are the only friends I have in Johto.”

* * *

One day.

* * *

The moment to leave home once again.

The moment is here but he feels paralyzed. 

He wants to help because he knows the pain of losing a loved one. He wants to leave home. He wants this so much but it feels so damn hard to move forward. But. . .he doesn't want his trauma to control him any more than it already has.

“Would you like to battle?” Gwen inquires. Nick looks to her with confusion but she calmly smiles.

“You have worries and that’s understandable. Perhaps you worry if you have the power or the ability to make a difference. I believe battling will show you your own strength. After all, your Pokemon are only so strong because of your hard work and dedication.”

Somehow, he agrees and he's participating in a battle in the middle of town, with many people taking time out of their quiet day to watch the two of them, his own Pokémon included. It’s rather unsettling to be the center of attention. . . a-again. . . but Piaki chirps with glee and jumps off his shoulder to take a defensive stance.

There’s a smile on Gwen's face as she tosses her pokeball into the air and from the light it releases comes the graceful form of her beloved prized Gardevoir. The Pokémon poses with as much grace as her owner as she looks to Nick with a determined look.

Extending a hand, he takes a deep breath and spends what seems like forever to piece together a battle plan. Although in reality it was a matter of seconds. With his command Piaki rockets across the battleground, moving faster and faster with an agility before swiveling around the pokemon to slam directly into her backside.

As the battle waged on he realizes it's not fear and anxiety that thrums through his veins. It’s excitement and adrenalin. A smile breaks across his face as he directs Piaki to victory, defeating Gwen’s beloved prized Gardevoir. 

It felt like he had control in his life again. Perhaps not in a major way, but this was enough to let him feel. . . glad. At peace maybe? It's honestly hard to articulate.

However, the thought is placed aside for the moment when people compliment him on his victory, remarking he’ll do great when the League comes. Right. The League was taking place this year and all he needed was four more badges. . .

He quickly shake his head and in doing so he catches a glimpse of Gwen smiling so kindly and gently.

“See? You're much stronger than you think Nick.” He laughs a bit awkwardly as Piaki happily takes her perch upon his shoulder.

“I mean, I guess so, and if you really think I can help you, then I'll go with you.” Her eyes sparkle and she clasps her hands together.

“Oh thank you Nick! I appreciate this! Truly!” 

The two return to the Locke household to inform the adults of their decision. Jarvis, inevitably, tries to protest this out of fear he’ll lose his son again but finds himself struggling to contest Gwen's earnesty and promise to protect his son. 

She is more or less begging with the man, and it turns out that it's a little too hard to deny the young woman who saved him from a life of captivity. All he can do is beg for them to call home at least once a week -- a simple enough request.

They agree and Nick heads up the stairs to pack a bag. Piaki scampers about, grabbing whatever she deems appropriate for this endeavor, his toothbrush included. He laughs a little, petting her head. She beams with pride, accepting the attention with an adorable coo of joy.

Piaki scampers off and this time returns with the half finished letter to the Miller family. He winces. She understands. With a sad little ‘chaaa’ she returns the letter back to his desk and nuzzles against his side to help comfort him. He smiles once more, giving her a pat on the head.

* * *

One day.

* * *

Soon enough, he’s running over a list of what he’ll need a few times in his head before finalizing what he's carrying and returns downstairs. Felicity looks so sad to see him go but she's smiling at the same time. His father is nothing _but_ concerned on the other hand. Felicity had to nudge the other adult in order to get him to hand over his son’s pokeballs to the boy. 

Nick smiles gratefully at his Pokémon, each and everyone of them eagerly looking up at him, ready for the next adventure. He’s thankful for that. The hospital did say Nurse Joy explained the situation to his pokemon, or at the very least he went through some horrible trauma, but he’s just glad they aren’t annoyed that it took him so long to leave home again.

He smiles gladly in turn, attaching the pokeballs to his belt before looking at his father.

* * *

One day.

* * *

He opens his arms, trembling just a little, and smiles. Jarvis tears up but gladly takes the invitation. For the first time in several long painful years he hugs his son. It doesn't last long to avoid overwhelming the poor boy but, right now, it’s enough for him.

“Please, take care Nickolas.” Jarvis softly begs.

“I’ll make sure to call.” Nick smiles. A bit of an awkward expression crosses his face. “I love you. . . dad.” The father tears up once more but he smiles as happily as he can. He’s not blind. Leaving home to travel and help one of his friends after a long year and half of carefully sorting through his trauma is quite an endeavor to take on. He is, of course, proud of his boy, even if he’s sad to see him go.

But, he trusts Gwen and after all the incident, he’s rather certain she wouldn't leave him alone in unfamiliar places. . . he’s just afraid but he can't let that fear prevent his son from achieving what he wants. Felicity gently pats his back as the two of them watch the teens take their leave from the front steps of the house.

“The nest is empty once more.” She sighs.

“For now.” Jarvis manages to smile, knowing she’s just as concerned about Simon leaving with little notice one day. By now it’s been at least. . . a year, if he’s counting right. Felicity sighs once more. 

“Those darn kids running off and having adventures.” Jarvis laughs a little. 

“We had our own adventures too.” She huffs, glancing aside to the framed photo of herself, Jarvis and the departed Selene. They did, a nice journey through Kanto and Johto before returning home to complete their education. It was incredibly mundane compared to what their kids are enduring at the moment.

“Even so, I wish it was _us_ stuck dealing with Rockets and all this shit rather than the kids.”

“I do too, but we’ve done all we can. . .We’ve given all the information we have to the authorities. The group Soul Chamber is busy pursuing Team Rocket as well and given our pokemon. . . I don't think we have much of a chance in fighting back.” Felicity grimaces. That was unfortunately a true statement. 

Most of Jarvis’s pokemon met an unfortunate demise by Team Rocket -- with his Pikachu being the only survivor -- for not working as fast as they wanted him. On the other hand, most of her pokemon aren’t even suited for battle and the Bellossom she had, raised from an Oddish as a young girl, has recently passed on. 

Not to mention both of them are severely out of touch when it comes to battling. If they tried to fight Rocket now, on the behalf of their children, they would quite likely die rather than come out victorious. As much as they want to fight back. . . they're not in a position to do so. All they can do is believe in the strength of their children. 

* * *

“So, who exactly is Atlus anyway?” Nick questions as he and Gwen wade through the grass on the way to Cherrygrove. Gwen hums, as if questioning how to explain it. How hard could that be? Is Atlus a long lost twice removed cousin or something?

“Atlus is our family.” She smiles. “Even if he’s a pokemon that came from outer space.” A beat passes and Nick gives her an incredulous look. But she has that same smile on her face as she fondly thinks of this family member. 

What the fuck.

_WHAT THE FUCK_

Nick manages to not let out a string of confused curses despite the millions upon millions of questions he has about the very concept of what she’s implying here. He shakily brings up a finger as he points to her, confusion far too clear on his face.

“W-Wait, you mean space? As in outer space?” He shakily questions.

“Indeed.” She calmly nods. Quite frankly she’s surprised there’s no excitement coming from him. It’s mostly confusion and a tinge of horror. Then again, she’s spent her childhood in the scientific community where excitement would be prominent and expected from many members of the community. Perhaps his reaction is normal for most people.

“Gwen, no offense, but how can a pokemon come from space?” He manages to spit out, his brain still struggling to wrap his brain around the concept of a pokemon from space. There’s been theories that the Clefairy line came from space as well but this is so different because this is someone he actually _knows_ confirming a pokemon came from fucking SPACE.

“On a meteor, of course.” He opens his mouth but quickly closes it. He can't exactly deny that. A meteor could possibly transport a space pokemon. He guesses. It must have some good defense to prevent itself from being burned in the descent though. . .

But Jesus Christ. Team Fucking Rocket stole a fucking pokemon from FUCKING SPACE. . . . Ugh. How incredibly on brand for them.

As the two trainers converse about their situation and the steps they must take to move forward Raikou watches from a distance away, watching his reborn friend and partner with rapt attention and concern. The day of destiny is approaching. . . He knows he cannot understand the magnitude of what's happened to him But one day, the boy will be able to fight with the ferocity of a Protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire segment takes place over a year and half before part 2 of act 2, its not exactly clear until the end, but yeah, for that time nick has found it hard to really do much of anything, but by the time gwen comes around hes starting to warm up to the idea of battling again after being used as a human target and she gives him the push to do it again, filling him with the feeling that he has some amount of control and power again.
> 
> regardless, for most of nick struggles relate to maintaining control of his life and his feelings in general, and his bond with his dad is exceptionally awkward due to their respective traumas/grief but he wants to have a bond with him now that he realized he was wrong
> 
> by this time simon left with kairi and they've both dropped off the map to conduct their own search for team rocket, for the last year??


	8. { 04 } Raikou { Part 03 }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last part, big chonky one and was longer than i thought itd be
> 
> this part mentions self harm, the act of cutting is not detailed but the results of it are [ex blood and cleaning the injury], additionally nick confronts his abuser, so yeah, that's gonna be fun with it's abusive language and references to sexual assault. also child abuse.

  


* * *

  


One day

  


* * *

“Don’t you think you should say something instead of following us?” Gwen asks out loud one day. Nick immediately stiffens but Gwen turns to him, assuring him that this is not an enemy following them. The poor boy nearly loses his goddamn mind the moment Raikou, a pokemon of legends, comes out of the brush.

“Wh-What the . . .” He dumbly sputters, unable to string together a coherent through about what's happening before his eyes. Gwen, on the other hand, hums as she tilts her head.

“Is this not one of the Pokémon we saw at the Burnt Tower?” Yes. But now that he's looking at the Pokémon, something deep within his very soul is telling him that this is. . . different. As if this pokemon didn't always look like this.

_“You recognize me, do you not? Even if you cannot pinpoint exactly where or why.”_ That. . . That strangely felt true. Wait. What the hell? Is this Pokémon. . . TALKING TO HIM?!

“Gwen, are you hearing this shit?” He questions rather crassly. While the legendary Pokémon cringes, Gwen doesn't even blink.

“Yes. It seems you are this Pokémon's Soul partner."

His _WHAT_

“Wh. . .” Nick can only dumbly sputter and Gwen tilts her head once more.

“Has Kairi not told you about her family?” 

_W H A T_

“She-?! What?!” He motions to the legendary Pokémon in a frantic manner. “She knows about this?! Talking Pokémon of legends?!”

“Well, it's only those ‘chosen’ who can communicate with Pokémon that have Soul capabilities.” Gwen hums, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Kairi might be special however. Her Soul power is different than ours, allowing her to communicate with Pokémon much easily, which is why she may only need hand signals to communicate with them.”

_“Ah. The Daughter of Suicune. The only legacy that has not been broken by death.”_ Raikou nods.

“A legacy. . .?” Sean, as much as he hates to think of that bastard, did mention Kairi had ‘yet to awaken to her powers’. We're these powers the reason he was so interested in her and deemed her his rival? It's hard to tell but it's clear at one point he was annoyed with her and then it became an obsession.

_“Eons ago people and Pokémon could battle as one being. However, a cruel being used this power to oppress people and wage war, a multitude of trios crossed the seas and land to unite as one force against this foe. However, only one would survive the battle, a woman named Kairi who was endowed with the power of Suicune.”_

“Huh? Kairi. . .?” Nick repeats, a rather baffled look on his face. The name of some legendary hero is the same as his friend’s?

_“Yes, after the battle she beseeched the legendary Pokémon, Jirachi, to seal away the power of Soul to prevent its misuse. Jirachi did as she requested but kept her powers intact, perhaps they believed she would need them again one day. However, despite her efforts to protect humanity, people were enraged that they lost a magic they revered and so for generations those who carried the blood of Suicune were hunted until Soul was remembered as nothing more than a myth and then forgotten by time. Luckily, the children of Suicune thrived and each girl inherited the name Kairi, leading us to where we are today.”_

Huh. That explains why Kairi’s mom has the same name as her and why Terra is so protective of her. Given their family tree has, historically, been hunted for generations Terra would want to do anything to keep her safe, even if Soul is virtually lost. . . And perhaps naming each girl Kairi was a way to remember their ancestor and her sacrifices.

Still to think that Soul, the very thing his father researched and was ultimately taken captive for, is so heavily tied to one his friends. His dad would probably lose his goddamn mind.

_“The Day of Destiny is approaching, my friend.”_ Raikou begins once more. _“It is for that reason I've approached you as you have the important task of serving as the Protector to your trio.”_

Is that a joke? He's supposed to protect Kairi and some other person? He lets out a nervous laugh and looks to the ground, avoiding eye contact from everyone because how the hell is he supposed to fulfil this role? How is someone, who couldn't even protect themself, supposed to have the power to protect someone else? This has to be some joke. . . some cruel joke. . .

_“Although, it seems you are indecisive due to the trauma you have endured. I cannot pretend to understand it, however, I believe you can take back your agency. One day.”_

  


* * *

  


he’ll be able to fight back.

  


* * *

  


One day

  


* * *

  


Nick drags his hands over his eyes. His bags are so deep under his eyes and he feels so exhausted. He looks down at his wrists where scars and fresh blood run. Why the fuck did he do that? After his dad caught him and broke down crying he knew he couldn't do this shit again. . . and yet he. . . 

He lets out a deep sigh and reluctantly steps out of the bathroom to look for Gwen to get some help. Back into the room they’ve rented in the PokeCenter he finds her calmly sitting at the table by the window, a gentle look on her face.

“You were gone for a while so I began to worry.” She truthfully admits and he’s immediately hit with the guilt as he lifts his arms to show her her hastily bandaged wrists. It’s not like he could hide it. She’s far too perceptive anyways. “Oh Nick. . .” She whispers softly, her eyes full of concern.

“S-Sorry. . .” He mumbles. She makes a motion for him to come closer. He takes a seat in the chair across from her and she pulls a first aid kit from her bag to clean the injury with care. The silence is unbearable as it causes guilt to compound on the boy. 

He knows she’s been reading up on all sorts of responses to the trauma he’s endured and how to respond to them in turn to help. She made it clear that she didn't want to force him to come to her when something went wrong but rather let him tell her at his own pace or watch him like a hawk, which would imply she didn't trust him.

But she gave him trust and he stupidly hurt himself. He’s rather angry with himself as well. He was doing fine. He can't even begin to understand why he picked up the razor blades from the store the other day. Was it because of what Raikou said? The fact he’s supposed to protect the very person who saved him from his abuser? Even now, it doesn't feel real. . . this whole reincarnation and the burden of a legacy on the shoulder of his friend.

“I won't pretend to understand,” Gwen suddenly speaks up, regaining his attention. Gently, she wraps a length of the cloth bandage around the cuts and trims it from the roll to properly dress the injury. “I can only read books in hopes to understand and do my best to accommodate your needs but please know I’ll do everything I can to help. You will never be a bother to me.” She calls for Dianna, who carefully lifts her hand over the site of the injury to unleash a heal pulse.

“Healing pulse works a bit differently on people than pokemon but this should help with the pain.” He manages a small thanks as he carefully clenches his fist to test the pain. As Gwen said, there is none. He smiles once more and looks up to the young woman to find a serious look on her face.

“I mean it Nick, if you ever need help, I’ll be there.” She extends her hand, a silent request for the razor and he places it in her hand without question. It’s still damn with blood, so it’s a good sign she supposes. It at least means he didn't wait before asking for help. She lets out a sad little sigh. “I really wish you could see what I see in you. . . It's sad to see that such wonderful people don't seem to notice how wonderful they truly are.”

Wonderful, huh?

He wishes he could see that too.

  


* * *

  


he won't harm himself.

  


* * *

  


One day

  


* * *

  


To confront Team Rocket takes everything he has, even if he’s not alone this time.

Although it feels so gross and slimy to wear one of their uniforms, even if it’s just a costume stolen from the Photo booth in Underground Goldenrod, he forces himself to stand tall and look as threatening as possible as they wait for Kairi, who is playing the role of a specialized trainer picked by the heir himself.

She exits the dressing room, adjusting her white glove with a snap and he, Simon and Gwen bow their heads to her in respect. A lower grunt salutes as they walk past, looking so afraid they might faint on their feet. There’s a small part of him that feels smug about that.

Regardless, as soon as they make it to the surface, they let our heavy sighs and let their bodies go lax.

“Excellent job Simon.” Gwen smiles. “You fooled them so easily!”

“It's nothing big.” He simply waves off. “Most of the grunt they got right now are probably too new to notice the lies. You just act like you know what you're talking about they'll back off.” Simon turns to Nick, a smile on his face. “You, on the other hand, did great Nick.” Simon beams “Just keep close to me, alright?”

Truth be told, Simon has been. . . something like a guiding light for him. In the first six months since the incident Simon was by his side, supporting him. Through the biggest and the smallest of things, Simon was there. He was someone he could cry to when his inscurries and fears hit him at full force and Simon would comfort him with kind words and gestures -- gestures that could be as simple as getting him a warm blanket to wrap himself in or getting him a bag of his favorite sweets.

Although he _was_ sad when Simon left with Kairi to hunt down Team Rocket, he was the first person Simon told. The determined look in his eyes was absolutely radiant and he swore he forgot to breathe. It wouldn't be a lie to say that he was. . . perhaps a little attracted to him. Part of him feels bad knowing Kairi adores Simon so much, even so, the way his hand fits almost perfectly in Simon's as they race down the ruined streets of Goldenrod is simply perfect.

He holds Simon’s hand a little tighter and Simon glances over his shoulder with a confident grin on his lips.

  


* * *

  


he'll let the other boy know the secret within his heart.

  


* * *

  


One day

  


* * *

  


He can't fight back. Not in the same capability as Kairi, but he refuses to simply sit here and let Team Rocket do as they want.

With a katana secured in his grip, the boy is seated on the back of the tiger-like pokemon where he clings to the long purple cloud-like mane. The moment he gives the okay Raikou bolts down the hallway, sparks of electricity crackling off the Thunder Pokémon. Rockets are electrified, screaming out in pain. 

Others try to barricade the way with their pokemon -- which are far too easily dealt with -- or physically remove Nick from the legendary’s backside. In response he uses the katana’s saya to bat them away by slamming it into their stomach or face. 

Spotting a Rocket pulling out a radio in an attempt to call for backup with trembling hands, he slams the saya against their wrist, making them drop it. He immediately slams his foot on it, crunching it under his heel. The Rocket screams in terror as Nick looms over him.

“P-Please! You can't!” The Rocket cowers, covering their face. The sight sickens him. How can he happily commit cruel deeds but as soon as he's on the other side, he begs for mercy?

“How many.”

“H-Huh?”

“How many people begged for mercy only for you to deny them?” The Rocket babbles some pathetic excuse and he slams the saya on top of their head with such force they fall unconscious. How useless. 

He gives the body an annoyed look before jumping onto Raikou’s back once more. Boy and Pokémon bolt down the hallways and when swerving around the corner they're greeted with the sight of Terra, of all people, wailing on a Rocket with his Garden cheering him on before a small crowd of people trying to escape the chaos.

“Rosa, right?” He shouts over the chaos. The ex-Rocket looks his way, a bit defensive before realizing he's not an enemy. She waves.

“Oh hey, you're friends with Terra’s little sister right?” That gets the attention of Ms. Miller. She takes one look at him and gawks.

“Nicolas?! What in tarnation are ya doin’?!”

“Nicolas?!” His father screams in horror. Nick lets out a heavy sigh. Of course all the parents from New Bark are here. Then again, he was in the finals so of course everyone would come to support him. Thankfully Felicity shoved his father’s head back down, telling him to keep hiding. He softly thanks her before getting back to what he was doing prior to that.

“Rosa, you need to spit up the Garden to assist other people in escaping. If they're blocking this entrance they're probably blocking all the other ones.” By this time Terra has knocked the Rocket out and taken his pokeball belt.

“He's right.” Terra nods. “Go in pairs.” The Garden salutes and scampers off with their usual partners to various other locations throughout the arena. Jarvis blinks.

“What a well put together group. . .” He mumbles. Terra simply waves it off. “But Nicolas, what are you doing?” His father questions looking between him, the katana and the legendary Pokémon he’s perched upon. Nick furrows his brows and clenches Raikou’s mane tightly. 

“I'm fighting back.” There was no room for arguing as Raikou bounds forward and over the small crowd by bouncing off the wall. The pokemon gracefully lands on his feet and charges down the hallway to enter the arena.

  


* * *

  


he’ll fight tooth and nail against Team Rocket.

  


* * *

  


One day

  


* * *

  


“A lucky shot and nothing more Miller.” He opens his palm, allowing for a golden flame to appear within it. “I will say I'm impressed that you've managed to resist my thrall for so long, but you will fall just like En--”

“THUNDER!” Sudden and without a proper warning, clouds swirl over the head of Sean, blessed with the robes of Ho-Oh, and bolts of thunder descend upon him. 

Being soaked to the bone, he is far more susceptible to such an attack. He unleashes a hellish scream, falling to the ground with a thud. While not defeated, his control over Simon, who wears the robes of Entei, falters allowing him to regain control over himself.

Eyes turn to Galvin, the only known member of Soul to have Electric type powers but he looks just as confused as the rest of them. The answer soon appears before them as Raikou and Nick gracefully descends from the higher floor of the bleachers that surround the arena to the battle ground. 

“N-Nick?” Simon questions, teetering just a bit. Steel supports him as he struggles to regain his footing. Nick nods his head and once he climbs off of the Legendary Pokémon's back he glares at Sean’s trembling body. Slowly, the male dressed in Ho-Oh’s robes staggers to his feet. He pulls back his wet bangs, fury burning in his red eyes.

“You fucking WHORE!” He booms. Nick stiffens a little on instinct, something that makes Sean smirk but Nick quickly glares back at him and all of Soul Chamber gets into a defensive stance behind him. “I own you!” Sean snarls, slamming a land to his chest for emphasis. “Should I teach you respect once more?!” 

His knees are shaking and he pales a little at the memories. Those horrifically cruel and unjust memories this bastard put him through. Sean smirks at the display before him, thinking he's always defeated the other and he'll just as easily submit this time but. . . Nick is suddenly before him in a flash with tears of rage in his eyes. 

He swings the sheathed katana with such force that it smashes against his head and it breaks the skin. The Rocket heir is so surprised, he even bit his own tongue. Blood drips into his robes and Sean finds himself at a loss. After everything he put Nick through -- to each him, to educate him, to make him _understand_ \-- that only he can be loved by him. . . he’s still resisting.

What the hell.

He did everything his father taught him.

So why. . . Why is he. . .

“You will _never_ own me.” Nick begins slowly. He’s thought of this encounter over a million times and even now, gathering all the thoughts and words is hard. “You are cruel. Disgusting. A goddamn walking _disaster_! You act as if you're better than me, as if we’re the same but I have more than you'll ever have!”

A fury fills Sean's veins as he grabs Nick by the collar of his jacket and lifts the boy into the air, away from his allies. His face twists into a cruel smug grin as he watches Nick glance to the ground, fear on his face.

“Tell me, what could you possibly have that I don't?” He questions leaning in so close his breath brushes against his face. “I am the Heir of Team Rocket. I have wealth, power and fame! All things someone as lowly as you would desire.” And yet, Nick grabs him by his wrists, meeting his look with a gaze of fury, lacking any sort of fear he showed before.

“I'm human.” He says quite simply. Sean can't help but give him a baffled look. Said look is erased as Nick slams his knee into the gut of his abuser. For a moment Sean falters in the air but Nick continues to cling to him as he attempts to stabilize himself. “I have a heart and soul, and some goddamn common sense to know what you did was a crime! It's not something you can sweep under the rug with your deluded idea of love!”

Nick clenches Sean by the collar of his robes and slams the fist clutching the katana against his face, breaking his nose with such incredible force.

“Despite everything, I'm still loved unlike you! There are people that will go above and beyond for me, despite everything you tried to make me believe! You're nothing but a pathetic, twisted little kid acting out because you didn't get that you wanted!” Nick exclaims, slamming his knee into Sean’s stomach as they wrestle in the air. Sean slowly becomes aware that he has absolutely no control over Nick anymore. 

He must be going mad. That's the only explanation why this turned out this way. Nicolas Sakati-Triggs has nothing. Only people who want to make themselves look better by pretending to be allies to a rape victim. They will never love someone so disgusting and soiled. And yet, down on the ground below, they cheer him on. 

The bird trio leap into the air, in an instant color coordinated capes made from elemental magic suddenly appear drape over their shoulders. Steel makes it to Sean first, delivering a sharp kick to his spine. He cries out in agony, only to be kicked in the side by Brass, sending him spiraling into the abandoned stands. As for Nick, he’s been safely collected by Galvin.

Galvin pauses as he descends to return him to his friends so they can evacuate him. There's a thruming of electricity coming from this boy. He wasn't like this before. Something about him has changed on a fundamental level.

“Throw me.” Nick demands. Galvin gives him an incredulous look. 

_“What?!”_ Nick gives him an unimpressed look.

“Throw me.” He repeats. There's an underlying determination in these words. A goal. A power. One, as a Guardian, he knows he cannot allow to slip past his fingers. Galvin gives the three remaining Soul members on the ground an apologetic look before he ascends once more. However, Raikou watches patiently and with anticipation as his reborn friend reaches a critical moment. 

As Steel and Brass keeps Sean occupied, Galvin grits his teeth and he begins the swing. Spiraling, spiraling and spiraling, a twister is formed around the teen. . . and he lets go. Twister and Nick go flying towards Sean, almost like a heat seeking missile but within the confines of the twister, Nick is calm. He can feel absolute clarity within his soul. A spark of electricity and the pearl that belonged to his mother is interacting with it. The desire to fight back against the bastard that humiliated and abused him for his sick pleasure.

“You're not better than me Sean.” Nick spits, his hand on the tsuka -- hilt -- of the katana. He takes a deep breath and then leaps forward. The twister parts and there is Sean before him, looking so utterly baffled by this chain of events. “And you never will be!” With that loud, courageous yell, Nick draws the katana. The wind shifts, clouds form, Raikou leaps into the air, thunder strikes Nick. This is quickly proven to be non-fatal as in a blink of an eye, he’s transformed. 

His hair a stark white and his eyes a sharp red. He wears a yellow yukata with markings that resemble the ones found on Raikou -- and much like Simon and Kairi’s, his yukata has a bit of a militaristic touch with the shoulder pads -- around his waist is a black obi secured with yellow and black strings and a white obiage. Instead of a hanaka, as seen with men wearing yukatas, he wears a pair of yellow formal military-like pants accompanied by white bandages that cover the length of halfway down his lower leg to slilvery combat boots. To finish his transformation, on his head is a matching yellow hat with an emblem of Raikou that is adored with a big pearl -- a gift from his father to his beloved mother.

“NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I WILL SURVIVE AND KEEP ON LIVING HOW I WANT!!” Nick swings the katana and several bolts of lightning instantly impale Sean. He howls in pain, and thanks to this intense strike, the injuries from Steel and Brass compile to a point that he plummets to the ground, dropping like a lead balloon.

Nick is grabbed by Glavin once more as he begins to plummet, this time returning him to his friends. Nick hastily sheaths his katana as his friends surround him and praise him for confronting the horrible bastard that abused him while also berating him for giving them a heart attack.

For goodness sake. He was lucky that Steel and Brass were distracting Sean, otherwise he would have gone directly for him and Galvin!

“Shut. . . the FUCK UP.” Sean screams, reminding them he was unfortunately not defeated, only downed. “You all make me so fucking sick! A bunch of broken, replaceable shits that can't do a goddamn thing alone but together?” Gritting his teeth, Sean staggers forward as the flames of Ho-Oh begin to repair his body. His fingers flex and he clenches his jaw. “You’re suddenly stronger? That’s bullshit! You’re all weak! I have been trained since _birth_ for this role! To inherit this power!!” His face twists into an outraged expression as he clutches his chest. “NONE OF YOU KNOW TRUE STRENGTH!! I’LL FUCKING PROVE IT TO YOU ALL!”

“C’mon everyone,” Steel grins, pulling her goggles over her eyes -- a motion the rest of her trio follows suit. “Let’s finish this tool off.”

  


* * *

  


he’ll confront Sean.

  


* * *

  


That day is today.

  


* * *

  


Something overtakes Kairi well into the battle once Giovanni appears. That would serve as a bit of a problem given that Sean has sunken his fangs into Simon once more and was using him as a puppet and the Kanto group was rather busy holding back Giovanni, who had forcibly performed Soul with Atlus.

At the very least he had Gwen fighting alongside him -- mostly because she could not bring herself to raise a hand against her family member. Still, with no Gaurdian present for the two of them, this was going to be a tough battle as Gwen filled the role of Leader, she lacked the supernatural foresight a Guardian had, and while Nick would say he’s an experienced battler, he’s not within the realm of Soul.

Regardless, his objective is clear, with his Leader gone and she lacking a Protector of her own, that role falls to him. He must protect Gwen.

Simon charges for the pair of them with the chain and weight of his kusarigama lit aflame. With a swing of his arm chain and weight fly across the battleground and wrap around Gwen’s left forearm. Gritting her teeth, she digs her feet into the ground.

Being a more experienced Soul User she easily calls forth for power deep within herself and pulls Simon closer to her for a metal clad fist punch to his face. Nick grimaces at the sound of his friend’s nose crunching but he knows Simon is struggling to fight against the control of his brother so the best he can do is down him as quickly as possible.

Simon manages to flip himself in the air, lighting himself aflame. He performs a Flame Wheel going directly for Gwen but Nick slides between them, sparks of electricity and whips of flame float in the air as the attacks collide, Nick’s katana being the only thing keeping them at bay.

Simon quickly leaps back, oddly trying to keep a distance. The both seem befuddled by this behavior. Until Gwen realizes why. Sean has no desire to actually harm Nick. He desires him and so, more than anything, he wishes to scare him into submission once more.

How disgusting.

She clenches her teeth and with the assist of rocket-like attachments at her heels, she propells herself forward to slam her fist into Simon’s face once more with a powerful Arm Hammer and as she gets closer, her visor activates its Lock-On setting. Simon tries to avoid the attack but the visor predicts where he would move, allowing her to redirect herself into the perfect position to land the attack. 

Again, Simon goes flying and this time Nick grabs the chain of the kusarigama, ignoring how the flames burn his hand. Gwen activates Iron Defense protecting herself as Nick unleashes a powerful charge of electricity along the chain. Gwen grits her teeth, weathering the pain but the same could not be said about Simon.

The charge courses through the chain with ease given that it's made of iron. It singes the flesh of his hand due to direct exposure to the conductive metal and violently shocks his body. He screams out in pain as he's forced to his knees and ultimately overwhelmed by the pain of his brother screaming within his mind to act and the charge of the attack as well. To end his suffering Gwen rushes up to him, although a bit slowed by the recent attack she used, she grabs him by the lapels of his yukata and slams her forehead against his, knocking him out cold with a brutal headbutt.

Nick clutches his blade tighter and meets Sean’s furious gaze with Gwen at his side, just as furious. While his idea to use the power of Ho-Oh to enthral the Johto trio was impressive -- and a devious one at that -- his mistake was using it on such an inexperienced fighter who wouldn't want to bring harm to the people they love. As Simon put so much more effort into pulling his punches in that mental clash.

Sean grits his teeth as he summons a pair of tanegashima -- Japanese Flintlock pistols -- and begins firing at their feet. Nick easily moves out of the way, speedily swerving around Sean to draw his katana and slam the blade against the ground, firing a Zap Cannon. From the tip of the blade an orb composed of super charged electromagnetic energy bursts forth, slamming directly into Sean’s backside, electrifying him. Gwen quickly follows up with a Zap Canon of her own, sending Sean flying across the battleground.

Good. That meant she, at the very least, had something to fight back with since Ho-Oh was a Fire-Flying type. If she had nothing but an arsenal of steel attacks she would be in trouble.

“Keep firing Electric type moves! Legends say Ho-Oh is partial flying type! If we can exploit that weakness, we can gain an upper hand.” Nick orders. Gwen nods her head, preparing another attack when, rather suddenly, the coil like appendages on Giovanni’s Soul gear, reach out and grab Nick by his neck, without looking away from the Kanto trio. Even Sean is taken off guard by this action. Giovanni brings the boy closer to his face, analyzing him.

“You are. . . Jarvis’s son, aren’t you?” He questions, although more to himself than the child. Nick shoots the adult a dirty look, kicking and flailing in an attempt to break free from the adult’s grasp. “Yes, you are the trainer Nicolas, from New Bark. It fits perfectly.” He throws an unimpressed look at Sean as the coil appendages slam Nick’s face into the ground, holding him in place as he continues to struggle. 

“Son, I thought you said he was trained.” Nick falters for a moment. Feeling bile bubble up at the very thought of Sean reporting the abuse he inflicted upon him to his fucking _father_. What the actal fuck. It seems that very same feeling was shared among the rest of Soul Chamber, judging by the looks on their faces. 

“BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?!” Steel screeches, completely and utterly mortified. 

. . . Steel being the only one to actually voice it out loud.

“Cease your noise!” Giovanni booms, throwing a powerful psychic attack at the trio, throwing them around like dolls that crashland in the various seats that lined the arena. The coils holding Nick shift into a single hand while the other hand transforms into coils.

The man looks back to Sean, gazing upon the teen with a disappointed look that leaves him paralyzed. “For all you were trained for, you can't even control one Soul user when they had yet to discover their power, and your efforts to control them only _emboldened_ them! Have you not realized yet that you cannot and _will not_ control the child of Raikou?! He's taken his oath to never be underneath you again and threaded that into his Soul powers! Your failure to control him is your fault!”

The tentacle-like coils come down with an intent to strike his own flesh and blood and Sean simply . . . accepts it. From his spot on the ground, the scene was utterly horrific for Nick to watch as Giovanni had no qualms with completely brutalizing his son. The tentacle like appendages coming down like whip lashes, striking Sean’s face, chest and arms. Sean took it with a blank, almost lifeless look on his face. An expression that said he's endured this before.

For some reason. . . it angers Nick. Yes, Sean abused him but to watch the man that brought that asshole into the world and taught him everything he knew, beat him senseless -- in the middle of the battle no less -- really pissed him off for some reason.

How could he so easily beat his child? How can he do it with such an impassive expression? How can he not care?! 

Nick clenches his jaw and his nails dig into the dirt of the arena under him. He can't bear to see this shit. It's just not right! And it turns out he's not the only one thinking this. As Steel stands before Sean, clutching the two coils in her grasp. There's no trace of her usual cheerful dementor. There is nothing but fury. Pure unadulterated fury as she glares at the adult.

“Shinjiro. . . What the hell are you doing?” Sean demands, his voice trembling. He's completely out of familiar waters due to her actions and he can't even begin to understand _why_ she would do this. Giovanni tilts his head, looking a bit puzzled before he puts the two and two together.

“Ah. Selma.” She almost wants to scream because a Rocket actually remembered her new surname but there's no time for that. She just glares at the man with a frightening intensity. “I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not that you achieved your parents’ goal.”

“Shut up.” She states firmly. “Recently, ever since the Mahogany Town incident, I began to wonder about how your goddamn organization works. And one day, it dawned upon me how incredibly fucked up it is to not only leave your entire evil empire to a child, but for that child to _accept that_. How much shit must a child endure to think any of that is okay? How much torture, abuse and conditioning did you put your own child through to think any of the shit he's done is okay?!”

“Does that matter?” Such a bold answer for the cruel things he's done. Steel clenches her jaw and _pulls_. Giovanni is surprised by this reaction given the history between her birth family and his own that he stumbles, which finally allows Nick to break free, and the child of Articuno slams an ice covered fist into the adult’s face.

However, Giovanni refused to let himself be slowed down, even for a moment. In a single instant his versatile armor shifts into the defensive form, completely negating the impact of what would have been a powerful close range attack. He immediately fires a Zap Cannon of his own, sending Steel flying, and landing on top of her friends.

Gwen finally takes this as the chance to act. She knows she can't stand around and do nothing, even if Atlus is her family and the very thought of hurting him hurts her, she knows if she does nothing, she will lose the new loved ones she’s gained on this journey. 

Thunder and ice dances upon her hands, she clenches her fists and propels herself forward to slam them both into the adult’s backside, striking him with a dual Ice-Electric punch combo. . . but it hardly makes a dent in his heavy defenses. The Deoxys he’s forced this bond with struggles within him, just as unwilling to bring harm to his family, but Giovanni powers through the struggle and maintains control to send the girl flying with a Dynamic Punch. 

The steel of her armor crunches and bends from the impact and landing. The sites of impact quickly melt to a soft liquid like state to repair the damage. Such an attack shouldn't have damaged her as hard as it did. . . Was it her wavering conviction that allowed for more damage?

Now shifted into a speed form Giovanni races over to Gwen, deciding she must be the first to go to get the Deoxys to stop struggling. Heads collide in a headbut, shattering her vizor, and he follows up with a Mud-Slap that leaves her blinded. Grabbing her around the waist, he lifts the two of them up in the air and he moves in a circular motion in order to gain enough momentum to throw her so hard that the ground shattered under her, leaving Gwen inside a crater. 

Just as he’s about to deal the final blow, Galvin and Brass swoop right in firing both Heat Wave and Discharge. Defense come up once more to negate the damage, from there he immediately shifts into Attack Form, grabbing a boy in each tentacle arm. He swings his weight around to throw the two boys into the distance only to find himself face to face with Nick.

Teeth clenched and katana in hand, Nick leaps forward with speed on his side, plunging the blade into the large crystal adoring the Soul Armor. Gwen had taken great care to tell him this gem was vital to Atlus as it provided support and essentially functioned as the brain, too much damage would cause the pokemon to revert into stasis to repair the damage caused.

However, his strike wasn't enough to force the pokemon in stasis. Nick grimaces are this realization but he doesn't falter while Giovanni looks down upon him like he's nothing more than a speck of dirt. And to a man like him, perhaps he is.

Giovanni growls, throwing both Brass and Galvin to the ground and blasting them in the face with a close range Psycho Boost. The attack is inevitably a direct hit. Chunks of the ground fly into the air as they are blasted into the ground, craters appearing under their bodies from the sheer force. The direct assault leaves their faces bruised and bloody and armor falling apart at the seams. 

Slowly, Giovanni turns to Nick, his expression screaming bloody murder. Nick feels terror in his very bones.

“I intended to spare you on the account you would make a bargaining chip with Jarvis, but I can see that would be a fool’s mistake. You are far too resilient.” He spits. Nick grits his teeth once more and clutches the hilt of his blade tightly, showing he has no intention of backing down at all.

And yet. . .

“Father! I beg of you!” Sean cries out, pressing his head to the ground in a desperate plea. “Please, spare him and him alone.” Giovanni stares at his own son with disgust. 

“Child, you know I despise begging more than anything.” The adult spits, raising his tentacle-like coils once more. Nick takes this as the moment to strike hard and fast, slamming his katana into the gem once more. A loud crack fills the air, signaling he's made an impressive dent into it and Sean can only watch in awe with wide eyes.

Somehow. . . the brilliant strength and power Nick was exhibiting before him is so. . . so breathtaking. Was his father . . . wrong? Was the beauty of someone not found when they are shattered and broken?

Was true beauty found in how utterly resilient they are despite everything? Maybe it was because he's never seen Nick so glorious before. . . An absolutely radiant figure of beauty and wonder.

A moment of beauty Giovanni shatters with a hellish scream as he feels an immense pressure on his head. He unleashes all he has into a powerful psychic blast, throwing all that remain standing to the ground. He heaves and huffs, knowing he's at his limit now, and decides to finish this once and for all before they can recuperate.

However, there's an explosion of power on the battleground, whipping dirt and dust into the air. Before it all fades, something with great speed bursts through the dust and hits him head on, sending the adult crashing to the ground.

A sound, much like the shattering of glass, fills the air and Giovanni is as a mere human. There's a ringing in Sean’s ear as he looks between his father and the origin of the attack. It was. . . the Deoxys his father fused with. But how? 

He frantically looks across the battlefield to find Kairi. She's returned and with her is the legendary Pokémon Celebi, known for its power to alter time. She. . . She used this Pokémon to undo his father’s Soul by taking the Pokémon away from him before he could fuse with it?!

A clever move . . . but those clothes. He's seen those before. Years ago. On the day his father abandoned him and left Team Rocket in his care. How could he not realize this.

It was never a coincidence that they met nor that she became his rival. _She_ preordained this. _She_ ensured this all happened. 

As the flames of Ho-Oh engulfs him, healing him of his wounds, he rises to his feet. He shakes on his feet, rage all consuming, as he points an accusatory finger at her, he demands answers.

Kairi Miller, the daughter of Suicune, says not a thing but glares upon him.

  


* * *

  


The day he takes back control of his life.

  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided for lore purposes that the Beta designs from spaceworld ‘98 were the original forms of the legendary trio, not like anyone can argue against that as the shape/form has always been ambiguous.
> 
> my town now
> 
> \--
> 
> Additionally, looking back at what I wrote back when I was uhh ( does math ) much younger it reads as a dick move to have Nick stand up to Sean, which causes his Soul to activate, but then immediately have him fall under the thrall of Ho-Oh!Sean.
> 
> So new canon, Nick says fuck you and completely overrides that with his own willpower 
> 
> \--
> 
> also throwing out there, kairi uses yumi and yas as weapon [japanese bow and arrows], nick with katana because fck u i said so [theres no real reason the idea came and ran with it] and simon with kusarigama, something that can be used both close and long range


	9. { 05 } -- Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { 05 } -- Cycles
> 
> To break the cycle of abuse is never easy.  
> Nor acknowledging it after all these years.  
> Nor denying it for so long.
> 
> a short one written between the long battle scene from the last set, this one takes place later chronologically, about act 4 or so if i remember my notes right off hand, but as the summary implies its about Child Abuse.

“Oh, who’s this new pokemon?” Steel questions as she approaches Kairi. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with everyone with her taking up most responsibilities for Soul Chamber -- despite the complaints of her boyfriend and childhood friend, but she was trained to some degree in how to take over her parent’s Rune before their death so it feels right to her -- but she always does her best.

She knows Kairi took a week of requested leave with Simon and they headed to Alola together. Perhaps she got the pokemon from there. Although she can't imagine  _ why _ the pair would go there. . . Then again, Simon did mention it  _ is  _ a region that functions as a resort and hosts numerous age old trials. . . Maybe she can organize a break there in the future for everyone’s hard work.

_ “This is Sol.”  _ Kairi smiles motioning to the pokemon. It takes Steel a good minute to realize that while that was definitely a voice she’s never heard before -- perhaps Kairi’s -- but she didn't  _ speak  _ that. Steel leans in a little closer, curiously glancing over the pokemon one more. Kairi continues to grin.  _ “Terra and . . . uh, his boyfriend, I think? got it for me using this global trading service at some Festival thingy in Alola.” _

“Oh, Terra is in Alola?” Steel happily clasps her hands together and beams. “It’s nice to hear he’s going on adventures!”

_ “Yeah, I sent Ma, Terra and all the farmhands on a trip some months back. . . I guess Terra ended up likin’ it in Alola so much he decided to stay to do the challenge.”  _ Kairi explains, stroking the gooy chin of the pokemon. The Solosis trills a little, accepting the affection now that it communicated Kairi’s thoughts for her.  _ “He also said it was an apology for what happened in the Goldenrod Underground.” _

“I see.” Steel nods, understandingly. “It’s really sweet of him. . . Although it’s a bit unfortunate it ended up replacing someone.” Kairi shakes her head.

_ “It was for the best. Boomer was already growing old when he was given to me, I thought it was best to let him stay with Ma on the ranch so he could relax. . .”  _ A pained look crosses the blonde’s face and Sol gently nuzzles her cheek, getting a smile out of her.  _ “Besides, Nick fears Houndooms now because Sean used him for target practice. . . I couldn’t force him to be around Boomer once he confessed that to me.” _

Steel grimaces. “What the fuck Sean. . .” She mutters under her breath. “Why the hell would you. . .?” Maybe that’s her fault. She only ever focused on Simon and never put any thought into him. . . but then again, she was a child when she met him and he was a bully. 

On the other hand, Kairi makes a face. Steel laughs a bit awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just. . . now that I’m older, I realized some things. . .” She’s not old or full of infinite wisdom, she’s only seventeen but it’s an age that gives her some amount of clarity about her youth now that she’s come so far from it. Like the very fact Sean wasn’t  _ born _ evil and neither was Simon. 

No, his parents tried to instill the cruelty of Team Rocket onto Simon from the moment he entered the toddler years. . . if they did that to him, what’s stopping them from forcing the same tortuous punishment and abuse onto Sean, warping him into the broken and shambled person they battled years ago? A person who was so desperately afraid of failure, even more so before his father. A man who easily threw him around and beat on him mid battle for failure to be the heir he desired. The way he gave up when Linda overpowered him with the help of the kimono girls said a little too much about his parents’ cruel methods to her.

“And I can't help but wonder. . . did he ever want to be saved like Simon was?” Steel sighs. Again, Kairi gives her a face. Something torn between annoyance and disgust. 

_ “It doesn’t really matter does it?” _ Kairi grunts. Thinking of Sean as a human. . . annoys her to say the least. Even if Celebi mentioned this to her before. Hell, she intentionally dropped her somewhere earlier than their proper destination in the timeline to show her how genuinely distraught he was when his father abandoned him. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Steel laughs a bit nervously as she folds her arms and leans against the wall.

“Don't misunderstand me. I’m not saying this excuses the horrific abuse he inflicted upon Nick, the attempts he made on Simon’s life or even yours. What he did was wrong, there’s no argument about that, however, being raised as the Team Rocket heir certainly skewed his perspective of what is right and wrong.” With a sad sigh, she looked out the window.

“And I’ve heard. . . that abused children end up in a cycle of abuse where they  _ become _ abusers themselves because the abuse is all they know. . . so they end up replicating what was done to them.” Kairi blinks. She hadn’t heard of that before. . . but she supposes it makes sense. If you have no positive forces in your life and only cruelty, that’s all you’ll ever know, as you’ll get only angry or upset responses from people in turn which would probably reinforce that line of thinking.

Sean’s parents and Team Rocket probably only further reinforce by telling him ‘it's his right’ to act in such a way. . . And that pisses her off once more. He had no right to assault Nick, and try and twist his mind into believing he could only be loved by him. Even if a small voice in her mind told her that was probably what he was taught. Possibly what Giovanni did to even get his own wife.

Who really knows.

“If. . . that’s true, I’m glad I was able to help Simon escape that cycle and introduce him to a healthier environment.” Steel laughs. “It was a big gamble to ask mom to take him to Vermilion. It could have ended really badly if the plan was exposed, probably would have resulted in a war in the middle of Viridian City. . . but it all worked out in the end. He met you and Nick after all.” Steel’s face hardens, her expression becoming rather serious.

“But, I don't think we’ll ever get answers from any of them about Sean being possibly abused as well. Sean’s been cataconic since his parents committed suicide in jail.” That. . . was a surprise and yet at the same time, it wasn't. From the short interactions she had with Giovanni, she knew he was a man of excessive cruelty and pride. He wouldn't confess anything he knew to the authorities or Soul Chamber itself, perhaps due to the fact it was led by Steel, the child of the organization Rune which he treated as enemies. To do so would be but an insult to all he stood for.

For a man like him, death was the only choice he believed in. Even if it meant leaving behind the son he raised to be an absolute terror. She clenches her jaw, hating how she feels even the smallest twinge of sympathy for that asshole. _ “How cruel.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Sean post-a2p2 is hard because I don't want to make it look like I'm trying to excuse his crimes, because they shouldn't be, but I want to bring awareness to how much of a broken person he actually is.
> 
> Sean is A Bastard Man. No question about it but he is an unfortunate product of abuse -- something Celebi tried to stress to Kairi, who unfortunately did not care to hear. He's was not a victim of sexual abuse at any point in time, thankfully, but he suffered a lot of mental and physical abuse/torture to shape him into the Rocket Heir. And honestly lead to believe the things he's done were _correct_ , unfortunately. 
> 
> Again, it doesn't excuse anything, simply explains how he got here.
> 
> Chronologically, he's slowly reaching a critical point in his mental breakdown and therapy within jail to realize how fucked up his childhood has been and how truly out of touch he is -- even more so with the loss of his parents.
> 
> Had he had a friend like Simon had Steel, he may have become a better person, but by his teen years his cold and cruel personality kept people at bay and his false kind one kept people at a distance. He's pitiable at best and I want to convey that without trying to brush what he did under the rug.
> 
> Also yes the boy in question that helped Terra was Gladion. Are they dating? At this point, no. Kairi just assumed so since they both arrived to greet her and Simon and she Knows Terra is The Big Gay. For my lore, you have to be a minimum of 14 to begin the Island Challenge, and Gladion has been gone for 2 years since he became of age, so he's 16 while Terra is 18. (he is very tol and looks older than he is due to a bit of stress and long life of work on the ranch)


End file.
